A Place I Belong
by EJ 12212012
Summary: Life has never been easy for me, and the drama that came with my decision to join the Volturi was nothing. Within a week of joining, I was falling for my Master, leading the Volturi Guard, and trying to save the vampire world as we know it. One thing I'm sure of, is that things are only going to get worse from here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Our story begins in Italy, when Bella and Edward reunite for the first time since our heroine had been left in the forest... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 - I Don't Suppose 

.:!*!:.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind? Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company." Aro asked hopefully.

"I'd... rather... not." Edward said each word with deliberateness.

"Alice? Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?" Aro asked, still sounding hopeful.

"No, thank you." Alice said simply.

"And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows.

I stared at Aro blankly. Was he joking?

"What?" Caius asked, his voice flat.

"Caius, surely you see the potential. I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?" Aro replied calmly, not taking his eyes from mine.

Edward was beginning to vibrate with a growl. If I didn't answer soon he might get himself killed. I'd come here to save him. I didn't want him dead after all the trouble Alice and I went through to keep him alive.

"No, thank you," I spoke up.

"That's unfortunate. Such a waste." Aro sighed, walking back towards his throne. Edward began to hiss something, but I wasn't listening. Before I realized what I was doing, I interrupted Edward's 'join or die' rant to get Aro's attention.

In a whisper, I called for him to wait. I was petrified at what I was about to do.

Edward looked at me, shocked. Alice looked confused.

"Yes, Bella?" Aro inquired, turning to look at me with a thousand questions in his eyes.

The second his eyes locked with mine, I was his. I was trapped, and I didn't even know how it had happened. I couldn't walk away, not after what he'd just offered. Maybe it was Chelsea breaking my ties to the outside world, but I didn't care. From the second I had entered the room I had felt like I would never be leaving, not as a human anyway. His eye contact gave me the confidence and strength to do that which I so utterly wanted to do.

"I would be honored to join the guard..." And with a final word and a bow, I gave him everything, "Master."

"Magnificent!" He boomed, and at the same time, Edward shouted.

"No, Bella!"

"Jane, my dear." He said, ignoring Edward's outburst. "Please take Bella to..." He suddenly stopped midway through his command and tilted his head, looking at me quizzically. It appeared he was trying to make a decision. I stood as motionless as I could, unable to break away from his penetrating gaze.

"Brother?" Caius asked from his throne, obviously questioning Aro's pause.

"Take her to _my_ quarters, Jane." He finished at last. At his words, all Hell broke loose between the three vampire rulers.

"You cannot be serious!" Caius all but spat as he flashed to his feet. "This one?"

"Yes, Caius." Aro replied calmly, still looking at me as a smile lit his eyes. "This one."

"If it is your wish, Brother," Marcus said slowly, no longer looking bored, but cautious and in awe. "It will be done; however, I do believe a little more deliberation on your part couldn't hurt. We have time before these things must be decided."

"I thank you for your concern, brothers, but I am firm in my decision." Aro replied smoothly, and then he nodded to Jane who began to walk towards me.

I did not understand exactly what Aro's decision was, but I could tell it was big. What did Marcus mean by 'these things'? Why was Aro looking at me this way? What was it the immortal kings were so passionate about? All my curiosity was thrown to the side however when Edward flipped me over his shoulder to hide me behind him.

"You will not take her." Edward hissed in Jane's direction. Before Jane could use her ability on Edward to get me away, I simply walked around him and in Jane's direction. At this, Edward recoiled from me and stilled in surprise, and Jane smirked at him as she held out her hand for me. I took it without hesitation. Jane began to lead me away.

We exited the throne room, and even when Edward called my name, I didn't look back. I could hear as Aro bid them goodbye and had Alec and Felix escort them out.

With my breathing and footsteps as the only sounds in the empty hallways, I had time to think. When I had told Aro to wait, Alice had looked confused; when I had accepted to join the Volturi, her eyes had widened, and she had frozen in horror to never move or say another word through the ordeal. Edward had been shocked, and then he had started to panic. I was as baffled as they were. I had no idea what had possessed me to do what I had done, but I did not regret it. I had only declined at first because I thought I wouldn't be able to be away from Edward again, but as Aro started to stride back to his throne three things hit me.

One, I realized just how much I had been affected by the Cullen's leaving. I had moved on from Edward. I had moved on like he'd intended. I no longer loved him. I also no longer trusted the family. If they had all (minus Rosalie) loved me as part of their family, they wouldn't have left. If Alice was really my best friend and sister, if Carlisle and Esme truly saw me as their daughter, if Emmett and Jasper had seen me as a sister, and if Edward had seen me as a life companion... they would _not_ have left me. I had accepted this. I had moved on, and I was no longer tied to the Cullen family.

Two, I had no where to go, not really. Since I was no longer connected with the Cullens, since I was too broken for Jacob, and since Charlie didn't know the things I knew... I belonged no where.

Three, I was in on the secret, and I couldn't take that back. I would never again belong in the world I'd been born into, and I would forever long to stop living as a mortal with knowledge of immortals. I longed to join a world. I wanted to become part of this world I had accidentally discovered. The way I saw it, there was no better way to enter the world of vampires than to enter under its leaders, the Volturi.

"Bella?" Jane said, bringing me out of my thoughts. It was then that I noticed we had stopped walking, and she was holding a door open for me.

"Sorry," I said quickly, walking into the room. "Thank you."

"Bella?" Jane asked again, but this time more softly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. " I replied, curious as to what she had to say.

"First, I am sorry I was rude to you. Second, I could tell you did not know the significance of the discussion between the Masters back in the throne room." Jane said, sounding like she felt strange telling me this. "I believe you have the right to know why you were brought to this room." I nodded to let her know I was following her. "All three of the Master's are very selective when it comes to who they change themselves. My brother, Alec, and I were changed by Marcus along with Chelsea. Athenodora, Didyme, Demitri, Renata, Sulpica, and one other were changed by Caius." Jane paused to take an unnecessary deep breath. "Master Aro is the most selective of them all. He has only changed two people in the whole course of his existence, Caius and Marcus." She looked right into my eyes, and I saw a mixture of fear, slight jealousy, and a whole lot of awe. "I was told to bring you into this room because Master Aro wishes to change you himself."

I stumbled backward and into a chair beside a bookshelf. If what Jane said was true (and I had no doubt it was) this was a very, very big deal.

"What does it mean?" I asked Jane once I'd found my voice.

"I do not know." Jane replied with a slight shake of her head, still staring at me, unblinking, with the same emotional mix in her eyes. "It could mean many things. One thing is for sure though. Master Aro must believe you special to grace you with such an honor."

I nodded mutely. I didn't know what to think. Jane was right though. It was a huge honor.

"Thank you for telling me, Jane." I said in a voice barely above a whisper due to shock. I was amazed I had been able to speak at all.

"You're welcome, Bella. You are family now, you know?" Jane replied with a small smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

.:!*!:.

"Please consider everything before you do this." Caius said fiercely. "You have never been one for reckless decisions."

"I have considered everything." Aro replied, still trying to reassure his brother. "She is important. I have only ever felt this way about a future member since changing the two of you. I ask only for you to trust my judgment."

"What if she betrays us to the Romanians or the Cullens?" Caius asked. "What if you are known as the creator of the one who led the Volturi to their downfall?"

"I can vouch for her on that mark." Marcus said, speaking up for the first time since the two Cullens left. "She is bonded to no one outside of these walls, not even the Cullens. The closest thing to a bond she has is the love she has for her father."

"Outside these walls?" Aro repeated in surprise. "Does that mean she has already bonded to one of the guard?"

"She just created a very strong bond of trust with Jane." Marcus answered dully.

"Any others?" Aro questioned.

"Yes. It is very strange though." Marcus replied, knitting his brows together. "I do not know how to describe it. Take a look." He said, lifting his hand to Aro.

"That is curious indeed." Aro said, releasing Marcus's hand. "It makes me even more sure of my decision. It will be my venom that changes her. This one's special."  
At that, Aro glided out the doors and to his chambers.

.:!*!:.

After Jane left, I had decided I might as well make myself comfortable. I walked over to the windowsill and gazed out over the quiet city. I heard the ringing of a church bell, and it reminded me of one of my favorite songs that mentions a 'mission bell'. I began humming the song, and by the end of it I was singing quietly to myself.

_"Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'  
And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast._

_Last thing I remember, I was_  
_Running for the door_  
_I had to find the passage back_  
_To the place I was before_  
_'relax,' said the night man,_  
_'We are programmed to receive.'"_

A deep voice finished from the doorway. I surprised myself by not jumping. "'You can checkout any time you like, but you can never leave.' It is a good choice of song." Aro commented as I turned to look at him. He walked slowly to stand beside me and peer out the window. I focused my attention back on the city.

"I've always liked it." I replied.

"Would you mind if I shared my favorite part of another song I've always enjoyed?" Aro asked, turning to me.

"I'd love to hear it." I said, glad that he seemed to like me enough to share even this kind of thing with me.

"'And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me, shine until tomorrow, let it be.'" Aro sung softly, trailing of at the end. I decided to finish the verse.

"'I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be.'" I completed with a sigh of contentment. There were a couple minutes of comfortable silence. Aro suddenly shifted to face me.

"How are you fairing?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm fine." I automatically replied, shocked by his question, and then I realized I really was fine. I decided to elaborate, because Aro didn't look convinced. "I do not belong in that life anymore. I will miss the old times, but they are memories now. I already feel content and at home here. If anything, I'm better than fine." I said with the first real smile I'd had in months.

"In that case, I believe it would be best to change you sooner rather than later. Would now be alright with you?" Aro inquired.

"Now would be perfect." I said. "Who will be changing me?"

"I will." He replied. I tried to seem shocked.

"A-Are you sure, Master?" I didn't have to fake the stutter. Hearing him say it for himself was enough to send my mind rolling, especially now that I understood the significance.

"Of course." Aro looked at me like he was trying to read me. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that..." I stopped and took a deep, shuttering breath. I spoke my next words to the window panes. "I'm nothing special. I certainly do not deserve such an honor."

"You are wrong, Isabella." The way he said my full name made me look at him in the reflection on the window. He stared right back, eyes blazing, as he continued. "You will be special. I can feel it." His words sent a strange chill through my body. I didn't like it, but for some reason, I wanted him to make me feel it again.

"If you are sure you wish to be the one to change me, I would, of course, be honored." I said, bowing my head, still not convinced I was worth it.

"Take my hand." Aro spoke softly, backing up a step and extending his hand to me. I placed my hand in his and allowed him to lead me to what I assumed was his bed. He gestured for me to get on, so I laid on my back and took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself. I was ready for this. I'd been ready for this since I'd fallen in love with Edward that day in the meadow. This was my future.

"Are you ready?" I opened my eyes to the sound of Aro's voice. He was standing on my left side staring into my eyes for the answer to his question.

"Yes." I replied, the strength in my voice causing me to smile.

"I will be here when it's over." Aro told me, also smiling. "Oh, I almost forgot. It's been so long." He exclaimed, sitting beside me on the bed and taking my hand. "I had Caius and Marcus do this when I changed them also. You still need to say your last words as a human. They can be anything. Maybe you have something you've always wanted to say but couldn't? Maybe you secretly hate me and want to tell me to burn?" Aro smiled at his own joke and became serious again. "Anything at all, Bella, and then I will change you."

It didn't take me long to decide what I wanted to say. I smiled up to Aro and quoted lyrics as my last human words.

_"'It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before.'"_

I smiled even wider as Aro's laughter filled the room. Moving my hair away from my neck he looked down at me, shaking his head.

"I was wrong." Aro said, still grinning like a mad man. "You won't be special. You already are special." At that he leaned down, and his teeth sunk into my neck. The pain began, and it continued for three long days.

* * *

**A.N.: Well, here it is! Personally, I'm really excited for when little Bella completes the change.  
SONGS USED IN ORDER: Hotel California by The Eagles, Let It Be by The Beatles, Love Like Winter by AFI... and as with Twilight, I own no part of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - When I Could Think

When I could think around the burning, I started counting the seconds and keeping time. I refused to scream. I don't know when I gained such control, but I had the strength to stay silent.

The fire faded from my hands and feet, then faded from my arms and legs, drawn to my heart like metal to a magnet. I heard the door to the room open, and I would have moved to defend myself if not for the flaring pain in my chest. I couldn't help but concentrate on my stuttering heart; beat, beat, beat... beat, beat... beat...beat... and it gave out.

Inhaling through my nose, I caught a scent. It was too concentrated. I must have been in someone's territory. I stood and moved to stand against the wall. I didn't bend into a crouch, as much as my instincts were telling me to. I was a newborn, and I didn't want whoever it was I had accidentally trespassed on to think I was out of control. I wanted them to know I could be reasoned with.

I looked toward the door, and when I saw him, everything came back. I had decided to stay in Volterra, Aro had changed me, and I was a vampire now.

"Isabella, immortality suits you." Aro said, watching me in a way that said he was waiting for me to choose between the classic fight or flight.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile, and I gave a slight bow.

"You are very controlled." Aro commented, smiling back and relaxing, he looked me up and down slowly. He may have relaxed, but he did not make a move toward me either.

"Apparently not controlled enough." I replied, my smile widening. "Would you feel better if I were to feed, Master?"

"Marginally." He replied, his smile widening to match mine, and he offered me his arm. As I took his arm, he pulled me closer than I'd expected, and his gaze grew intense. He was silent for but a moment. "You truly are stunning."

"Thank you." I replied, automatically lowering my head to hide the blush that would never appear. I wasn't sure what Aro was doing. After all the time he'd been walking the Earth, I was sure he'd seen much better than me. I raised my eyes to look at him. The intense look was still there, but it was accompanied by a smile.

"I shall convince you sooner or later. I can be very... persuasive." Aro stated firmly, winking down at me. I was shocked. Was Aro... flirting?

"I..." I said before just shutting my mouth. I had no idea what to say. Luckily, Aro spoke before the silence could be come awkward.

"Come with me to say hello to the others. You can feed right after. How does that sound?"

"Fantastic." I replied, letting him lead me to the throne room. Felix opened the door when we approached and stepped back to stand with the rest of the guard when we had entered. Aro left me to stand in the center of the room and went to join his brothers. I felt uneasy, away from Aro's presence. Perhaps it was because everyone in the room was tense, and for once, Aro's cheer seemed nonexistent. It was silent for a long time before Caius finally spoke.

"Isabella Swan, welcome to Volterra." Caius said in a strained voice that suggested anything but a welcome. "Since you have been changed by one of the three Volturi Kings, it puts you into the Elite Guard, should you show a worthy gift." He turned his head to look at Marcus and nodded. I stiffened, and my instincts began screaming defense. I had a _very_ bad feeling.

Marcus took a quick look around the room, and his eyes widened. "This might not be a good idea, Caius. We may want to find another way to test her."

"Explain, Marcus." Aro's voice had the vibe of a command. This was proved when Marcus reached over to place his hand on Aro's. After only a second, Aro raised his eyebrows and gave me a long and calculating look. "Carry on as usual, Marcus. The Volturi make no exceptions."

"But, Aro..." Marcus said, stunned.

"No, Marcus. I said to carry on." Aro interrupted with a ringing authority that only boosted any respect I already had for him.

Marcus watched Aro for a second before turning to Caius and speaking. "Divide et impera. Alec to Aro. Felix cleans up."

I knew that 'divide et impera' was Latin for 'divide and conquer'. (That year that Renee had me pick a 'dead' language to learn with her was finally coming in handy.) Alec to Aro? Felix cleans up? Was Alec going to attack Aro? My question was answered as Alec turned to face Aro and his eyes glazed over. A wave of mist began to crawl across the floor. A movement to my right claimed my attention. Felix removed a lighter from his pocket and seemed to be waiting for something... clean up. Felix was going to wait until Alec's strange mist hit Aro, and he was going to light Aro on fire. My creator was in danger. I felt an instinct that I didn't know existed in me, burst to life.

A growl erupted from my throat, and I shifted to stand next to, and slightly in front of, Aro. Suddenly, I felt a ripple at the edge of my mind. It felt like I had an extra muscle in my head that was preparing to spring. The mist was only two feet away now. The ripple was becoming a strain as my instincts tried to make it move to cover Aro. I decided it was worth the risk if there was any chance of it saving him. I let the strain free, and I saw a clear band stretch to envelope Aro. Just then, Alec's mist made contact with the band wrapped around Aro and I.

It tasted like an anesthetic, and as it hit my clear band, I felt a power swell inside me. Alec was still trying to get to Aro, and I knew that if I didn't get rid of him that he wouldn't give up. As I continued absorbing the strange mist, I got an idea. What if I could reflect this power back at Alec and use his own gift against him? I let the power go, and I saw the wave turn around and advance on Alec. Alec fell to the floor in the next second. I turned on Felix next and used the rest of Alec's power that I had absorbed against Felix. His eyes went unfocused, and he fell to the marble floor like Alec before him. Somehow, I knew that I had an hour before the effects wore off.

It felt like the danger was over, but I couldn't bring myself to remove the shield. Then I realized why. Caius and Marcus were the ones that had given the order. I turned on them, but straightened out of my crouch. I had no idea how to approach the situation. I had no fighting experience, and these two vampires were older than I could begin to imagine. They had to be good fighters or they wouldn't have survived as long as they had. I decided that I would question them, and if they attacked me, I would fight back to give Aro as much time to run as I could.

"What is the meaning of this?" The steadiness of my voice surprised me. I also heard a touch of command in it that was new to me. I had not been one for leadership in my human life.

"Welcome to the Elite Guard, Isabella." Caius said in a normal tone, but I sensed a bit of fear in it also. It took all the control I had not to smirk at him or attempt to increase his fear. Instead, I flicked my tongue out to test the air. I sensed nothing out of place. I withdrew my band from Aro, nodded to Caius in polite recognition, and walked backwards to stand, once again, in the center of the room. It had simply been a test. Aro had never been in danger. "What do you think Marcus?" Caius continued.

"I think we need to call upon Eleazar." Marcus replied, his face expressionless. "I haven't seen a gift like this before. Aro?"

"Do what you will, my brothers, but I wish to speak to Bella alone. We will finish this meeting later. Jane, take this time to go feed. I will have Demitri track you down before we complete the meeting." Aro said, standing up and walking to the large, double doors that lead into the entrance hall. "Come, Bella."

I bowed to Caius and Marcus to excuse myself and followed Aro out into the hall.

He led me through the castle's maze of corridors. If not for my new vampire memory, I would have been lost after the first few turns. Soon, we came upon the end of a dead-end hallway. In the ceiling was a trap door. I could smell trees and dirt beyond it, and I deduced that this must lead into the woods that surrounded the castle. Aro pushed open the trap door and gestured for me to go out first. I jumped up and walked a couple steps from the opening. It was very late at night, and it was completely dark because it was a new moon. My improved eyes could see everything as if the sun were shinning directly overhead. Aro jumped out right after me and began walking toward the city, and I followed again in silence.

Due to my advanced walking speed, we came upon the city in no time. Aro turned down an alley and finally came to a stop.

"Normally, we do not hunt inside the city, as I'm sure you know. There are, however, some homeless people in this part of town that no one will miss. Just don't dip too far into our emergency resources." Aro spoke in a whisper I would not have been able to hear as a human. "They sleep in the abandoned warehouse just around the corner. You know the only law, no exposure. I will stay here and wait. Come back when you are finished. Make it quick."

I nodded in understanding and darted down the alleyway and around the corner. I had known that by choosing to stay with the Volturi, I was choosing to feed off humans and not animals. I figured that the guilt of taking a life would be horrible the first few times, but I also figured that I had forever to get used to it.

When I got to the back of the warehouse, I started concentrating on the task at hand. Aro didn't want me to kill them all, and I knew this might pose a problem. Being with the Cullens had taught me that not giving into bloodlust took a considerable amount of control. I would have to lure a couple of them out of the warehouse without losing control and slaughtering them all. I would also have to do so quietly and without the others seeing, all while holding my breath.

My most promising plan was to create a distraction, dash in through the back door, grab the two unlucky ones nearest the back, dash back out, take them a little way away, break their necks, and finally feed.

When I saw a snake, I decided on my distraction. Picking up the huge snake, I climbed onto the roof and found a crack in the planks. I slid it through and jumped down to wait at the back entrance. It didn't take more then a second for them to realize they had a little guest. I heard one wake the others up, and I heard them arguing and trying to kill the snake. I took my opportunity. Darting in and out of the warehouse unnoticed turned out to be one of the easiest things I had ever done. I covered the men's mouths and ran to the edge of the woods just in the cover of the trees. Before I killed for the first time, I whispered a two word prayer.

"Deo volente." I snapped their necks and drank their blood as quickly as possible. The warmth cooled the burn in my throat while heating my frozen veins at the same time. I shuddered slightly at the feeling. I couldn't help but compare it to strong alcohol, only so much better. I finished before they went cold. I took a deep, unnecessary breath. Now for clean up. I slung the bodies over my shoulder and went deeper into the woods. I found a fox den and set the bodies about 50 yards from the den entrance. The foxes would clean up for me, and they would be able to sustain themselves using these men too. Smiling slightly at the thought, I ran back to the city and toward the alleyway Aro was waiting for me in.

"That was very fast," Aro commented as I came to a stop in front of him. "And you know Latin." It wasn't a question. He must have heard my two word prayer.

"Only a little." I replied softly.

"That's good to know." He said. "Would you know what I meant if I said desiste or tacet?"

"Halt or silence." I translated.

"Very good. Do you know the plural differences in case I were to command the whole guard in Latin?"

"I do."

"Very good." He repeated, and he began walking toward the woods. I automatically began to follow. When we were only about ten meters into the treeline, he stopped and turned to face me. "We have some things to discuss. I have an idea of what your gift might be and a way to test it, but before I tell you my theory I must ask you a couple questions. You will need to tell me the absolute truth."

"I will always tell you the whole truth." I replied fiercely, and I wasn't even shocked when I realized it was true. Even as a human he'd had my respect, and I'd chosen to give him my loyalty. As my creator though, I was utterly and completely his. I would not betray the smallest of his secrets, and I would give my life under his command. He could trust me with the world, and I would die before I let him down.

"The following conversation never took place." Aro said seriously, and I nodded in understanding. "If you were to hear every thought I'd ever had, would you be able to keep the fact that you had all that knowledge a secret?"

I was silent as I thought about his question. I was determined to be sure I answered truthfully. I would have thousands of years worth of information. Plus, I would know the thoughts of countless others that Aro had used his gift on. Would I be able to pretend I didn't? Would I be able to keep from answering if someone spoke in a language I wasn't meant to know? Yes. I could do it, for him.

"Yes, Master." I stated. "I could do that."

"In the chamber when they set Alec on me," He ignored my flinch and continued without pausing. "Did you cover me with a shield of some sort?"

"Yes." I said simply.

"Did you use it to absorb and reflect Alec's gift?"

"Yes."

"I want you to try something. I am going to take your hand and try to use my gift on you. Instead of simply shielding yourself, I would like you to reflect my gift the same way you did Alec's." Aro said, and he reached forward to take my hand. The second he made the contact, I understood why I hadn't felt his gift before now. It was a very subtle pressure on the outside of my shield. I felt myself absorbing it, but it was very faint, almost like it was second nature; easy as breathing. His gift felt natural intertwining with my shield. If I hadn't been looking for it, I wouldn't have noticed it. Doing as I was told, I released the power back at Aro. The result was instantaneous.

I saw everything. It was like watching a movie in fast-forward, but because of my expanded brain, I remembered everything. I saw the cloudy thoughts of Aro's human life, his thoughts during his change, his wandering of the Earth, when he met the Romanians, his idea for keeping the existence of vampires a secret, the changing of Marcus and Caius, the patient formation of the Guard, his leading the Volturi to victory, the Volturi becoming the ruling class, the trials, the thoughts of thousands of others, their creations, their deaths, his meeting Carlisle, his meeting Sulpica, his reading Edward and Alice, and every other possible thing Aro had thought became part of my thoughts. There were some things I picked up that had a large impact on me or made me curious.

Apparently, Aro had killed Marcus's mate, Didyme, because she was giving information to the Romanians. She had tried to make him leave to Siberia with her and join the Romanians, and when he refused to betray his brothers, she decided to go without. Demitri tracked her down and brought her back for Aro to judge. The penalty of betrayal has always been death, and Didyme was found guilty. Marcus had been heartbroken, and that is why he always looked bored now. It was his way of dealing with the past and his lost love. This was one thing I could understand, and by knowing what Aro knew, I formed a deep kinship with Marcus. We, both, had been left behind because of what we were; he for being one of the Volturi leaders, and I had been left for being human.

Also, after I had followed Jane to Aro's room to await my change, Marcus had shown Aro the strange bond of loyalty to him that I had developed out of thin air the moment I said I would join the guard. Alec had been told to attack Aro because becoming a vampire and his being my creator only strengthened the bond. It had been meant to test my control. If I tried to protect Aro without trying to kill anyone, I would pass. I didn't only try to protect Aro, I did protect him. I was sure that none of the guard would have been a problem (except Demitri, who even before I had Aro's thoughts to back it up, had looked like a seasoned fighter) since I would be able to fling around any powers used against me, and I was confident I could have distracted the other two ancients long enough for Aro to get away.

The thing about the bond that caught my attention, however, is that it was the same strength as a mated pair. Now, knowing what Aro knew, I could see why he had wanted to be the one to change me. With this undying loyalty and powerful gift, I could see why Aro viewed me as special. Not even Chelsea would be able to break the bond.

_"Did it work?"_ Aro asked me mentally, and I realized I was still projecting it back. I nodded to answer his question. Aro withdrew his hand and continued speaking aloud. "Now I would like you to try another thing. Push your shield away, and let me read your thoughts."

He once again took my hand, but instead of reflecting the gift or absorbing it, I attempted to move my shield and allow his gift to work on me. My trust in him made this relatively easy, but I knew should I need to do that with anyone else, it would be harder. I would need to practice this aspect of my gift more than the others.

"Bella," Aro said after a moment of silence. "Concentrate on letting me in and reflecting at the same time." Since I was already letting him in, I just had to find a way to move my shield and redirect only part of his ability. I finally found the balance, and I was amazed by the constant flow of thought in and out of my head. Aro was thinking about the same thing, and I looked up at him and smiled.

_"This will come in handy."_ I thought with a laugh. _"Two heads are better than one." _

_"It will indeed."_ Aro replied in our silent conversation. _"I assume you gathered what your gift is from my thoughts?"_

_"I'm a Sponge Shield. I don't pretend to know what that entails though. Every time you thought about it, your thoughts got all jumbled."_

_"It's the excitement. Sponge Shields are the only offensive shields. I believed the existence of Sponge __Shields to be a legend until Caius and I had gone to meet the Romanians. Marcus was watching over Jane and Alec, who, at this time, were still newborns, so he didn't accompany us. Do you remember the woman that stood between Vladimir and Stefan?"_ Aro asked, as we continued to speak in our heads.

_"Yes. Her name was Sultana Sweyn. She was killed by a nomad with a powerful physical ability."_ I replied.

_"She was a Sponge Shield. Luckily, I never tried to read her mind, so she never got the chance to read mine. I caught one thing though. She had a son before her change. I was very intent to follow her family line because gifts often travel in the family. I followed her bloodline for centuries. When one of her decedents migrated to England in the first decade of the seventeenth century, he changed the spelling of his last name to s-w-a-n-n. Carlisle's daughter married a man named Thomas Swann. Thomas dropped the second 'n' when he moved to America."_ Aro paused for a moment to give me a pointed look. _"Surely you understand now?" _

_"I am a decedent of Sultana by blood, and so is Carlisle."_ I replied, and then spoke aloud. "Does he know?"

"I hinted his relation to Sultana, but I'm not sure if he got it." Aro answered aloud also, and removed his hand, closing the mental link. "You must remember I have not seen him in a very long time. I don't even know if he would understand the significance."

"Am I allowed to tell him about his connection with me, Master?" I said, trying to sound simply curious, but I think he knew how much I really wanted to tell him. I was related to Carlisle! For some reason, I wanted him to know that I was his family. I wanted him to know that he had abandoned a blood relation. I realized that it was wrong to want such a twisted form of revenge, but I knew that this kind of thing would make Carlisle feel guilty. I might not be tied to the Cullen family by bond anymore, but I still held some resentment.

"If you promise to keep it simple and not tell him anything you shouldn't know, I don't see a problem with it. You can call him in the morning." He replied, turning toward the castle. "It is time we get back to the meeting. There is still much to discuss."

.:!*!:.

Aro had me stand in the center of the room again when the meeting continued. Marcus had been looking at me with slight curiosity ever since Aro and I had reentered the room. Once everyone was in attendance, Aro stood.

"Isabella, you have been added to the Elite Guard, but your position must still be decided." Aro began. "The position you are given today is not permanent. You could be promoted or demoted at any time, and there is the possibility you could be removed form the Elite Guard entirely. Could the Elite Guard please join Isabella in the center of the room?" Once they had all walked forward, Aro took his seat. Marcus stood next, still stealing curious glances at me. I knew why. By knowing what Aro knew, I had formed bonds with every member of the Volturi. The binds I shared with them were probably very close to the kind of bonds Aro shared with them. Because of his gift, Marcus was seeing these similarities. I looked from Marcus to Aro and raised my eyebrows in silent question. Aro smiled and nodded. He had noticed Marcus's behavior too. No one noticed the exchange.

"Demitri, will you step forward?" Demitri did as Marcus asked, turning to face me, his face impassive. I didn't like where this was going. "Demitri is going to attack you, Bella, and you are permitted to use any means available to you to gain advantage. Have you seen vampire's spar before?"

"I have." I replied, remembering the real fight I had seen between the Cullens and James, and I recalled the times I'd watched Emmett, Edward, and Jasper (sometimes joined by Rosalie or Alice) mess around. Jasper always won, even with Edward using his gift and Emmett's size. Jasper would teach them moves, and I'd sit and watch on the porch with Alice, Esme, or Carlisle. Realizing Jasper was the best fighter of the group, I'd watched and listened to him the closest. Even as a human I'd picked up on a couple things.

_Don't go for the obvious kill, Emmett. You're acting like a newborn._

_Following instinct is the key, Edward. There are no gentlemen in war._

_Be careful, Alice. Abilities should be used as an advantage, not as a lifeline. Always use your gift, but you must have skill to fall back on._

I took these three things I could remember through the fog of my human memories and waited for Demitri to advance. I did not think I could win, but I was determined to try.

"Then begin." Marcus said with a wave of his hand, and the Elite Guard created a circle around Demitri and I as Marcus sat down.

The second Marcus was seated, I felt Demitri trying to use a gift on me. I absorbed a good amount of it, but I only reflected a small amount to see what his gift was. I was going to save it for when I needed the advantage. He had the ability to memorize the essence of the mind and sense it over large distances. When Demitri deduced his gift was ineffective, he dropped into a crouch. Bowing to my instincts, I followed suit. We circled each other for a while, both looking for an opening in the other's stance. Apparently seeing one, Demitri began to slowly move toward me. He never faltered in his movements, and he looked so much like Jasper that it gave me an idea. Jasper had mentioned how newborns normally went for the obvious kill. I was a newborn, and it was possible that Demitri expected an obvious attack from me because of this. I was suddenly hopeful. If I could move fast enough, perhaps I had a chance.

Making it seem like I was going for the obvious kill, I ran at Demitri. I shot my shield to cover the rest of those in the room. When Demitri paused slightly in confusion, as he could no longer sense the others in the room, I shifted to tackle him from the side. Pinning him to the floor, I touched my teeth to his neck in victory. I drew back my shield, giving Demitri his extra sense back. I got to my feet and offered a hand to Demitri to help him up. Staring at me in shock (like everyone else in the room), Demitri slowly took my hand and returned to his feet.

"Impossible." Caius whispered into the silent room. Demitri held my gaze. I had no idea what we were waiting for, but Demitri seemed frozen by shock. Finally, he came out of it and spoke.

"Summa cum laude. I step down for you." Demitri said to me with a bow.

"With highest honor." The rest of the Volturi Guard echoed back in English, also bowing, but lower than Demitri.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Aro's voice rang through the chamber, and the Elite Guard parted for him as he walked to stand in front of me. "From this day forward you shall be known to the world as Isabella Volturi, Leading General of the Elite Guard." Taking off his own pure black cloak, Aro had me turn around, and he placed the Volturi cloak onto my shoulders. He leaned down and touched his mouth gently to my ear, and I could feel the smiled gracing his lips. "Welcome to the Volturi Coven, Isabella."  
I shivered slightly at his cool breath along the shell of my ear. Everything had just shifted. My future was my own again. I could feel it.

* * *

**A.N.: Oh my... Wasn't that interesting? Who saw that coming? Bella is turning out to be a bit more of a closet-firecracker than expected. I think I'm kind of starting to like her. Now, there's just two questions. First, what will Carlisle's reaction be to the news that Bella is his kin? Second, now that Aro and Bella know each other on such a personal level, will Aro's strange behavior continue? Only time (meaning, the next chapter) will tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - This Was It

The rest of that night and the majority of the next day I spent working with the Volturi Guard. Demitri was amazing. I clung onto his every word. In around a dozen hours, the Elite Guard had explained my place as Leading General of the Volturi Guard, illustrated the Volturi standards and rules that I was expected to follow at all times, introduced themselves, and molded me into a seasoned fighter. Jane, Alec, and Chelsea stayed with us the whole time. The training was way more intense when I was part of it compared to when I'd watched the Cullens. It was also far more humorous.

"We all know each others abilities." Jane said, pointing between herself and the others. "You, on the other hand, have a secret. None of us know exactly how your gift works. That won't last forever though."

"Jane's right." Chelsea added, nodding. "When Marcus first changed me, I could take out Felix. It was easy to tie him to myself and leave him confused. Now that he knows what to avoid though, I'm no match for him."

"Which is why you're only a Colonel, Chelsea." Alec muttered with a smirk.

"Just because you got promoted and Jane took my title doesn't mean you have to mention my rank at every opportunity!" Chelsea shouted, smacking him on the arm.

"That is a highly inappropriate way to act toward your superior." Jane scolded jokingly.

"She's right, Chelsea." Demitri stated, attempting to sound serious. "Address him correctly, Colonel."

Chelsea looked at Demitri in disbelief, and when she saw the semi-serious look in his eyes, she turned on Alec.

"Major General?" She asked, looking sick.

"Yes, Colonel?" Alec was enjoying this way too much.

"I will be taking my title back soon, sir." We all burst out laughing. It was a good thing I didn't need to breathe, because I wasn't able to for a good three minutes after that comment.

It wasn't all fun and games though. When Felix joined us, things got serious.

"Felix and I will be your only points of weakness." Demitri reminded me when Felix had shown up. By this time, they had picked up the basics of what I could do. "Felix has no gift for you to use against him, and I already know what to expect when fighting you, and I'm experienced enough to ignore your gift's effects on me now that I know what's coming."

"Let's do a drill." Felix said with a mischievous smile that made me think of Emmett.

"Good idea, Felix." Demitri answered. "Chelsea can spectate and make sure it doesn't get out of hand. Felix and I will be the resisting target."

Alec and I went up against the two of them, and when the fight went on for an hour without leaning in anyone's favor, Jane joined Alec and I in the fight. Soon, Aro and Marcus had come to watch. The second they had entered, we had all become desperate to prove our worth. The spar became erratic. The unplanned became random. All instincts were on high-wire. It was when Jane was taken out and Alec and I were forced back to back that things fell into place.

I must have had a bit of Aro's power stored up from before, because when my hand brushed Alec's, I saw his next move along with all his past thoughts. That was all it took. I moved to cover the defensive for Alec, and he was able to use his gift to take out Felix. Since I now knew Alec's fighting style to the T, I was almost positive he would move to corner Demitri. I moved to the right in order to help Alec corner him. As we backed Demitri into the corner, Alec prepared to use his gift once more, but I held my hand out to stop him. Remembering what I needed to do as Leading General, I spoke to Demitri as if he were a Volturi target or suspect.

"You have resisted questioning and, in turn, lost your freedom. Surrender to the Volturi Crest now and keep your right to a trial." I spoke without dropping my focus. It was a smart move, because Demitri attacked. Grabbing my arm, he flipped me into the air. I used my light weight to land on his shoulders and place my hands on either side of his head in victory. "The Guard shall fight resistance with pain of second death, for the Volturi give no second chances."

Sliding from Demitri's shoulders, Alec, Demitri, and I shook hands. Jane, Felix (who must have gotten over Alec's gift during the fight), and Chelsea clapped for us.

"Excellent, all of you! Isabella, I'm impressed that you are catching on so quickly." Aro praised, and I decided right then that I liked drills.

"Thank you, Master." I said, bowing slightly. The others followed suit.

"Isabella, you may make that phone call now. Marcus has a cell phone you can use. Remember, nothing he shouldn't know." Aro said, giving me a knowing look. "You will probably need to go to the Northern Tower for reception." At Aro's words, Marcus walked forward and handed me a small Blackberry.

"Come to the throne room after your call." Marcus said. I gave another thanks and left the room with a smile to the others.

I reached the Northern Tower in record time. I punched in Dr. Carlisle Cullen's cell number from memory (I'd needed his medical expertise more than I care to admit), but then I froze and smiled. He had no idea what had happened since Edward and Alice had gone back without me. All he knew was that I'd joined the Volturi and most likely became a vampire. He had no idea I was the Leading General of the Elite Guard (solid black cloak and all). He also had no idea that I'd been changed by Aro, he had no clue of my ability, and he definitely didn't know anything about being related to me. I had to remember not to give away too much information.

Taking a deep breath, I pressed the talk button. He picked up after the first ring.

"Dr. Cullen." came the familiar voice.

"Hello, Carlisle. Are you in a place where I can talk to you in private?" I whispered so that anyone near him wouldn't be able to hear.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" He asked, sounding confused. I heard him running though, so I chanced something a little more obvious.

"I'll tell you when you're far enough away for Edward to not hear anything with his extra gift." I was speaking in a normal tone now, and I was sure he could hear the small resemblance now.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, sounding shocked. "Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me, Carlisle." I replied, staying dispassionate. "How are you?"

"Oh, Bella, I don't really matter. How are you? We all miss you."

"I'm wonderful. Thank you." I said, and then I sighed. It was time to tell him what I called to tell him. "I found out something I think you should know."

"What is it?" Carlisle sounded truly curious.

"You are my great-to-the-forth-grandfather." I figured there was no point beating around the bush.

There was silence on the other line. Carlisle wasn't even breathing.

"Are you saying that we are blood related?" he finally said. "How did you find this out? How is this possible? I'm in shock, Bella."

"Yes, Carlisle. We are related through a direct bloodline." I said, answering the first question. "King Aro told me. Your daughter married my great-to-the-third-grandfather, named Thomas Swan." There was another long silence, but he got over this one more quickly.

"I've failed you, haven't I?" Carlisle sounded so broken that I actually almost felt bad... almost. "Bella, let me make it up to you?"

"Carlisle, I have forever to forgive you and your family. I hope it doesn't take that long." I answered truthfully.

"You are my family." Carlisle replied. "You're part of the coven. Please come back to us."

"We're only family by blood, Carlisle." That fact made me laugh out loud. "I was left _behind_ because of my blood, and now I'm being invited _back_ for the same thing. It's all quite ironic, really."

"Bella..."

"Don't bother yourself, Carlisle. I simply called to tell you of my findings." I interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know." Carlisle's voice was a broken whisper. "I didn't want to leave you, I swear."

"I said not to worry yourself."

"Could you ask Aro to call me later?"

"I could."

"Thank you." Carlisle paused, and then he continued in an emotional voice. "I really do care about you. I also know that I'm not the only one."

"Then why did you all leave me?" The question slipped out before I could stop it.

"Jasper said that he heard you speak a bit of Latin under your breath when you were running from James in Phoenix. Is that true? Do you understand the language?"

"Yes. I understand and speak a little Latin." I thought that it was a strange question, but I wanted an answer. "Why did you all leave me?"

"Corruptio optimi pessima." In English, it translated to 'the corruption of the best is the worst'. "I'm not proud of what I did. Please do not hold it against me. You really were, and still are, like a daughter to me. I do not have a good reason for leaving you, and I'm not going to try to make one up. Will you at least promise me that you will try to forgive me?" If I were still human, I would have cried. I just wanted my old life to leave me alone, and I couldn't remember the worth of my reasons for calling in the first place.

"I will try. I must be going. I will have Aro call you." I needed to hang up before I said something stupid. "Goodbye, Carlisle."

"Will I hear from you again soon?"

"Yes, I can do that." I said it somewhat reluctantly, but I had no reason to deny a phone call.

"Thank you, Bella." Carlisle said, obviously smiling. "I shall talk to you later then."

"You shall."

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye." I hung up and shook my head. That hadn't gone anywhere near planned. If the Blackberry had been mine, I would have thrown it at the wall. After taking a deep breath to collect myself, I walked to the throne room.

The whole of the Volturi was in the room. It took all the control I had not to falter in my movements as I went up to return the phone to Marcus.

"Thank you." I said with a bow.

"You're very welcome, Bella." Marcus replied, seeming slightly less bored than usual. "Aro, Caius, and I just finished telling the others the details of your gift. You and Demitri shall now have a rematch. Demitri is playing the part of the resister, and you play the the part of Leading General. Winner of the spar shall be Leading General."

"Very well, Master." I replied with another small bow. This was also unexpected, but I would face it. I would, for once in my life, do something for myself. I wanted to be Leading General. I wanted it more than I'd ever wanted anything in all my time on Earth.

"Begin." Marcus said, and he took a seat. Like before, the Elite Guard surrounded us in a circle. Demitri smiled at me, I smiled back, and we both dropped into crouches. As we circled each other, I felt a sense of defeat. I didn't really have hope that I'd win, but everytime I felt hopeless my determination would skyrocket. I wanted to win this. I needed to beat Demitri. I would give it my all.

I still had a large bit of Demitri's gift stored up. Following my instinct, I stood up straight and closed my eyes. When I closed my eyes, I shot Demitri's gift in every direction, picking up every mind's essence in the room. I felt Demitri come at me from my right, and I twisted out of his reach. I spent the next five minutes getting used to Demitri's strange gift. When I felt I had the hang of it, I opened my eyes. I continued to twist, bob, and weave just beyond his reach. I knew I wouldn't be able to think faster than him for much longer (I was also running out of Demitri-power-reserves), so I dove out of the circle the Guard had created to buy myself some time.

In the second it took the Guard to reform the circle, I had done what I'd wanted. I was absorbing Demitri's gift to use against him, and I had opened my mind to allow him to use his gift on me. It was the same technique Aro'd had me try. Demitri raised an eyebrow at me when he realized he could sense me. I just nodded back.

I now had full control of the situation, even if Demitri didn't know it. I had complete access to his mind now that he was opening his own to use his gift on me. I had an idea, but I wasn't sure whether or not it would work. It was all I had though, so I was determined to put all I had behind it.

Demitri went back into a crouch and began to circle me. I did not move. I did not crouch. I felt him closing in on me from behind. I couldn't help but smile as I slowly turned to face him.

"You have resisted questioning and, in turn, lost your freedom. Surrender to the Volturi Crest now and keep your right to a trial." I stood with dignity, and I could almost feel the disbelief of the others in the room as I faced Demitri with a complete confidence. Demitri ran at me. His hand reached out to strike me, I blocked his fist with my hand, and I used every gift at my disposal through the physical contact. I put out way more than was needed, and it was very hard to keep it going when all Demitri's thoughts were entering my head and the essence of everyone in the room was dividing my concentration. Clutching his head in pain with the hand I wasn't gripping, Demitri fell to his knees. I bent forward and planted my teeth to his neck in victory. "The Guard shall fight resistance with pain of second death, for the Volturi give no second chances."

The second I had won, I stopped the mental onslaught. I helped Demitri to his feet. Demitri was gasping for breath, and I could tell he was still in a lot of pain. I signaled Alec, and Alec used his ability on Demitri. Demitri didn't resist and went senseless with a sigh of relief. Completely supporting Demitri with one arm, I turned to face the Volturi Kings and take a bow. Felix, Alec, and Jane came to flank me. Chelsea followed without hesitation. Afton, Heidi, Corin, Santiago, and Renata were next. The twenty-two members of the regular Guard filled the back, bowing as well.

"Isabella Volturi, Leading General of the Elite Guard, please step forward." Aro's voice held that majestic authority once more. I had known he would recognize the use of his own gift, and I was prepared to take consequences for my actions if the fact that I had used his gift against Demitri wasn't acceptable. I handed Demitri to Felix with a nod and, with deliberation, approached the thrones. I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and slightly lowered my head as I had been told was customary. I barely registered hearing Demitri stand on his own, his breathing back to normal. "Please Isabella, I normally don't make exceptions, but I want you to stand atop these steps with me. I want to show you something." I raised my head to see Aro standing, his hand extended to help me up the stairs like a gentlemen. In shock, I took his hand and let him lead me up the steps to stand facing him. "Close your eyes." I did so and felt Aro turn me around. "When you open your eyes, you will see what I see everyday." He leaned in and whispered his next words so quietly that I was sure not even the Brothers could hear them. "I want you to see it, not only through my memories, but see it with your own sight as well." He then continued in a normal voice. "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes. The sight before me gave me a joy such as none I'd ever known. The whole of the Elite Guard was looking up at me with expressions of friendship and trust on their faces. If I could cry, I would have been crying in that moment. Demitri gave me a small, reassuring smile and a slight nod when I made eye contact with him. I smiled back. It was in that moment that I knew I'd found my place. I was accepted, I was loved, I was respected, and I was free. Right there, Bella Swan transformed into who I was meant to be. It was then that I became Isabella Volturi. I was home.

"Brother, I shall never question your judgment again." Caius said, moving to stand behind, and slightly to the side, of Aro. "Isabella, I would like to take this moment to apologize for my doubt in you, and I welcome you into the coven with sincerity, as I should have done in the beginning."

"Thank you, Master Caius." I replied with a nod of respect.

"Well, Aro, I say we get the rest of the Guard's opinion on Isabella's performance." Marcus put in, a smile on his face.

"Great idea, Marcus." Aro said, holding me where I was when I moved to head back down the stairs. I was confused, but I wasn't going to argue. "Let us start with our Brigadier General. Jane dear, do you have anything to share?"

"Her fighting style is very familiar. I would swear that I've seen someone who fights the way she does before, Master Aro." Jane answered.

"Interesting." Aro said, caulking his head to the side. "What do you find familiar?"

"Her crouch, her facial expressions, and her way of leading all contribute. However, it's the way she used her gift and claimed victory that are the most familiar." Jane's face was scrunched in concentration. "I'm comparing her fighting style to anyone I've gone up against. but I'm not matching anything together."

"If I may, Master Aro?" Demitri spoke up suddenly, his hand stretched out in offering.

"Of course, General." Aro permitted with a nod. Demitri's hand briefly touched Aro's before Aro started laughing and clapping. "Absolutely excellent! Please Demitri, share with the rest of the company!"

"Isabella has the same fighting style as the Major of the Southern Newborn Armies." Demitri said.

"Yes, that's it! She fights like Mars, the God of War!" Jane exclaimed.

"Excuse me. Do you mean to tell me I fight like one of the most feared vampires of all time?" I asked in disbelief. I only knew about the feared Major from Aro's thoughts, but after associating with Carlisle for a year I figured they'd expect me to know about him.

"Isabella, I believe you know him." Aro explained, a delighted smile on his face. "Jasper and the God of War are the same person. Without Alice and Edward's thoughts, I never would have known that Carlisle had added him to his coven. The very likely possibility that they were one in the same didn't even occur to me until last night while I sat in my study." That explained why Jasper was such a good fighter.

"Aro, are you telling me that the Cullen Coven has the feared Major on their side?" Caius spoke through his teeth.

"Master Caius, may I say something?" I spoke with caution, for I had only just gained his approval.

"Do you have an explanation, Leading General?" Caius asked.

"No sir, but I believe I may have some reassurance." I replied. "Carlisle holds Master Aro in very high regard. He is partial to the whole of the Volturi. He would never betray the Crest."

"He might not, but what does he matter if the feared Major has him? Surely the God of War holds us in contempt for flattening what was coming to be known as the Whitlock Empire. Had we not intervened, he would have killed his Creator, Maria, and taken over the South with his own creations, Peter and Charlotte." Caius shouted in what I finally noticed wasn't anger. It was fear.

"Master Caius, I know for a fact that Jasper never would have wanted an empire. His very words were this: 'In the eyes of the darker vampire race I threw away the world by leaving what I had, but I left in order to find a new world.' I didn't know then that Jasper was talking about the Newborn Wars, but it is obvious to me now. He joined Carlisle's Coven for the same reason anyone would. He no longer wanted to take lives."

"You may have a point, Isabella." Caius said, gritting his teeth and nodding.

"Well Isabella, it seems like you've been in training since you were human." Aro said with a laugh. "I assume you watched Jasper spar with the others. Did you pick anything up?"

"I picked quite a bit up actually. I always listened to him closely. Even as a human I could tell he was the one that knew what he was doing." I replied.

"Well done." Aro said to me then turned to Caius. "Let us talk about what is to be done with the Major in the Cullen Clan, Brothers. Are there anymore questions or comments?"

"Master Aro, sir? May I tell you something privately?" I whispered to him to that the Guard couldn't hear.

"Absolutely." Aro replied and politely dismissed us. He led me just outside the room and turned his attention to me. His voice was nearly silent. "What is it, dear?"

"Carlisle would like you to call him when you get the chance."

"Very well. I shall do so." Aro's expression was soft when he continued. "How did it go?"

"Not as I had planned, but I can take some pain at the expense of keeping the family my allies." I sighed and decided to tell Aro more than I normally would have. "He invited me back when I told him of his relation to me."

"I expected as much." Aro replied with a nod. "What was your reply?"

"I declined. I do not believe I would leave the Volturi for anything, Master."

"I'm glad to hear it. You are becoming a huge part of this Coven so quickly, but no one would stop you from leaving. Think of yourself as a free-agent." Aro said with a sad smile.

"I will remember that, sir, but I do not think it'll be that easy to get rid of me." I replied seriously.

Aro laughed and put a hand on my upper-arm. "I must go consult with my Brothers. Go and spend a nice, relaxing day with the Guard. Let them know that they have the day off. You all need a break from training."

"Very good, Master." I replied with a bow, and I flanked Aro as we reentered the throne room. Right away, Aro exited the room with Marcus and Caius. I turned to the Guard and delivered the good news. "We have the day off today. Let's all go and enjoy it!" Their cheers made me smile, and the throne room emptied of everyone but Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix, Chelsea, and Afton. I ran up to them and, laughing, enveloped them all into a group hug.

"What's got you so happy?" Demitri questioned with a grin.

"Do you mean besides beating you again and staying Leading General?" Alec said with a chuckle.

"What is up with you constantly bringing up rankings?" Chelsea muttered, sounding annoyed.

"Why are we all asking questions?" Felix asked with a slight grin.

"I'm happy because I finally feel like I've found where I can belong." I said, answering Demitri's question, the dorky smile still plastered on my face.

"Did you not feel like you belonged with the Cullens? I thought you and the mind-reader had a thing going on." Felix said, smirking at me and waggling his eyebrows.

"Not like that, Felix." I said, rolling my eyes, which caused them to all laugh. "I was human. Truthfully, I shouldn't have expected to belong."

"Well, now that we know you weren't having sex with the rat drinker, we can tell you our real names." Jane said seriously.

"You're real names?" I started laughing. "Nice try, Jane."

"She isn't joking." Alec stated.

"Yes she is." I replied.

"I swear it's the truth." Jane said.

"Lies." I sang jokingly.

"Truth."

"Lies."

"Truth."

"All lies..."

"It's the truth!"

"Wonderful way to spend your day off, Generals." Jane and I swung around in surprise at Aro's voice. We'd been so absorbed in our fake argument that we hadn't heard the Kings come back into the room. "Chelsea, could you go get Heidi? She needs to hear this too." Chelsea was gone and back with Heidi in less than three seconds.

"What is it, Masters?" Heidi asked.

"You are all needed for a special assignment." Aro replied.

"Each of you are going to go spend time with an allied coven of the Volturi." Caius explained. "We need to be sure they are all still loyal to the Volturi Crest."

"Afton and Chelsea, you will be sent to stay with the Olivand Coven in England." Marcus said.

"Heidi and Felix will go to the Landwirt Clan in Germany." Caius stated. "Jane and Alec will go to the Saava Clan in Russia."

"Demitri and Isabella shall stay with the Cullen Coven in America." Aro said, giving me an apologetic glance. "All these stays have already been arranged with the respective covens."

"You will be given details in three days time. Your flights leave in five hours." Caius informed us.

"We are sorry to cut your day off short." Marcus said sincerely.

"Meet back here in three hours time. Do not pack anything. We will be giving you credit cards to buy anything you may need once you arrive in the foreign country. You're excused." Aro said. "Isabella, Demitri, I must speak with the two of you."

As the others left the room toward their individual suites, Demitri and I followed Aro, Marcus, and Caius back to what I knew to be Aro's quarters. He let the four of us in first, and he followed us in and closed the door.

"Surely you had a feeling that we are sending the two strongest to this particular coven for a reason."

"You have reasons for all you do." Demitri said with a forward inclination of his head.

"Yes, well." Aro seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Master Aro?" I spoke up.

"Isabella, I am very sorry. I would have sent someone else, but you really are the only sensible choice. You and Demitri are the only one's that could handle this, and you already have a connection with the coven..."

"Please, I'll be fine, Master. There's no need to worry. I'll have Demitri there for support. Right?" I asked, turning to him.

"Of course." Demitri replied, giving me a large smile.

"In that case, it's down to business." Aro said, taking an unnecessary breath. "Demitri, your job is simple. You are to learn the essence of all minds in the coven and make Isabella's job easier. Isabella, you will need to have Demitri under your shield at all times. Edward automatically projects his ability, and he cannot control it. Isabella, I want you to constantly project Edward's ability out to everyone. We need information."

"What are we looking for?" Demitri asked.

"You're looking for any signs of disloyalty." Caius replied.

"Anything else?" I questioned. That couldn't be the only reason they were sending us to America.

"Yes." Aro said hesitantly. "When the others collect the information they are being sent to obtain, I will be leading the whole of the Elite Guard to Alaska. This mission could end the danger of the Southern Newborn Armies forever. They are getting out of hand, and there are some humans close to guessing the cause of the death toll in that area. The problem is, we won't be able to stop all of them on our own without blending into the armies. Even with your help, Isabella, we do not know how to seem as if we belong. We need Jasper, and I fear it will take a lot of convincing to have him agree."

"If he agrees at all." I said as I nodded in understanding. It would be nearly impossible to convince Jasper to help. He'd have to return South, and I knew that was one of the last things he'd do.

"Here you are, Isabella." Marcus said, handing me the same Blackberry I'd borrowed before. "This is yours now. The Italy number is already in the contacts list. You are leaving before the others. The plane should be landing on the hill anytime."

"Lead the way for Isabella, Demitri. You are dismissed. Good luck." Aro said, grabbing my arm and sending a large amount of his gift into my shield. "For emergencies. Be careful, Isabella. Trust only Demitri until you find out more. This is bigger than you could possibly imagine."

"I will not fail you." I spoke with a solid conviction.

"I know you won't. Call when you have any information, secretly when needed. Use caution."

"I will, Master."

"Isabella, it is strange for me to have you calling me Master after all you know of me, and I of you. We even share the same venom. Please darling, call me Aro."

There was no way he could have known that he'd given me the world with such a simple request. I couldn't help but repeat it in my head for the entire flight. 'Please darling, call me Aro.' With all the thoughts going through my head, it seemed like only moments before Demitri and I arrived in the small Alaskan airport. Looking out the plane's window, I saw Carlisle had come to greet us personally. My stomach dropped. This was it.

* * *

**A.N.: Don't kill me for the slight cliffy here. I'll be updating in a week, if it makes you feel any better! =P  
Thanks for all the support and feedback you guys have been giving. It seriously makes my day everytime I see a review alert in my inbox. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Cullen House

"Isabella." Demitri said just before we prepared to exit the plane. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I have no choice. I must be ready." I answered truthfully.

"You can do this. I have complete faith in you." Demitri said, and then he glanced out the window toward Carlisle and smiled a mischievous smile. "I have a way to make this more entertaining."

"Should I be afraid?" I questioned with a smile of my own.

"I'm going to go get our cloaks."

"Oh God. Demitri!" I whisper yelled, and then chuckled under my breath. It would be funny. Carlisle knew I was coming with Demitri, but if I exited the plane wearing the solid black cloak of one of the Elite Guard (which still faintly smelled of Aro) and the Leading General ensignea branded on my chest, he was sure to have a cow... or eat one, I guess.

Demitri returned in record time, his own cloak already around his shoulders. "Isabella, your cloak." Demitri said, giving me a mock bow as he handed it to me.

"Cut it out, Demitri." I hissed, yanking it from his outstretched hands. "You're making me nervous."

"My apologies, your Highness." He said, standing strait. The playful smile never left his face.

"Seriously, Demitri. To get through this without going crazy I'm going to have to be completely professional in the way I approach them."

"No problem." Demitri replied, nodding in understanding. "We will both address each other completely impersonally. We will approach this as the warriors we are trained to be."

"Thank you, Demitri." I said with a sigh.

"It really isn't a problem, Isabella." He said with a gentle grin. "I mean it when I say that I'm here for you."

"I know, Demitri. I trust you." I replied, returning the smile. I brought him into a tight hug then took a deep breath. It was time. "Let's get this over with."

"Good idea." Demitri agreed, and we both pulled our hoods up. Corin had been our pilot, and he open the door for us.

"Good luck, Generals." Corin shouted from the plane when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"For the Crest." I replied formally. "Return home swiftly." The door closed, and Corin went speeding down the runway for take-off.

When Demitri and I reached Carlisle, he looked to be shocked to silence. I noticed that when he took a breath to speak, that his eyes widened. He must have smelled Aro's lingering scent on my Volturi cloak. "Bella?" He asked, as if he couldn't believe it was me.

"Aro sends his regards." I said with an inclination of my head, and I couldn't help the humored smile that escaped as I raised my eyebrows. The smile seemed to snap him out of whatever shock he was in.

"May I have a hug?" Carlisle asked, extending his arms. I took a single step forward, returning the hug only slightly, the way an acquaintance would. I stepped back and introduced Demitri.

"Carlisle, this is General Demitri Volturi of the Elite Guard." I said, indicating to him. "Demitri, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, coven leader of the Cullen Clan."

"It is nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen." Demitri said, shaking Carlisle's hand.

"Likewise, General. Were you not Leading General when I saw you last, sir?" Carlisle asked. He must have not noticed my ranking when he saw my Elite Guard cloak.

"Forgive my rudeness." Demitri replied, turning to introduce me. He was going to have way too much fun with this. "Dr. Cullen, this is Leading General Isabella Volturi of the Elite Guard, the youngest, yet most powerful, Child of Volterra."

Carlisle actually took a step back. His eyes were wide, and I could almost taste the absolute disbelief in the air. I straightened and looked Carlisle in the eyes.

I was a Child of Volterra, one of the few lucky enough to be changed by one of the three Vampire Kings. Of course I knew all this, but it was emotional for me to hear my full title spoken aloud. It felt good. I'd finally accomplished something great. I felt like I had finally lived up to my potential. My full title would definitely take some getting used to though.

"Are you alright, Carlisle?" I asked, doing my best to act nonchalant.

"Bella, I must ask you a question." he said, and I nodded, giving my consent. "Who is your creator?"

"I was changed by Aro." I replied, making sure my face stayed expressionless.

"My God." Carlisle seemed unable to say anything more for a full minute. Did he find it so surprising that I had earned the title? Did he really think so little of me?

"Carlisle, would it be alright to head to the house now? I would like to say hello to the others." I requested when I got tired of the silence.

"Y-Yes, of course." Carlisle said with a shake of his head, turning to lead us to where his Mercedes was parked. Demitri seemed to be fighting off a laugh. One glare from me, and he was able to better contain himself. I took this time to cover Demitri with my shield. "Demitri, I never did hear, how did the raid in Siberia go?"

"The one in 1782 or the one in late 1836?" Demitri asked, smiling slightly.

"I wasn't aware they were separate raids." Carlisle replied with a laugh.

"Master Caius insisted they were, but we were constantly scouting for anyone associating themselves with those filth Romanians." Demitri spat, and I felt my own eyes flash in hatred. I knew from the thoughts I had gathered that one of the Elite Guard had been killed in Siberia, and the raid was to find out who had committed the murder.

"It was the Romanians for sure then?" Carlisle shook his head. "So much pain could have been avoided if Vladimir and Stefan would accept the fact that times change. The vampire race must stay secret now."

"The moment the Chinese invented gunpowder, a new reign needed to begin." Demitri said, nodding in agreement. "Humans could wipe us out now, if they knew we existed."

"Demitri, Aro told me that after your visit he was personally taking the Guard to the South, and our conversation just sparked a question." Carlisle seemed to be thinking intensely about whatever thought had come to him. "Would it be possible that the Romanians are supporting the Southern Newborn Wars?"

"To expose our existence..." I whispered, causing Demitri to look at me inquisitively.

"With the way the Wars have just suddenly begun escalating again... It's just a thought." Carlisle said, shrugging.

"It's a possible explanation." I replied, taking out my newly acquired Blackberry. "This, Carlisle, is why even Jasper takes your advise." I found the Volterra number and pressed talk.

"Already, Isabella?" Aro answered with a laugh. "Have you even landed yet?"

"We are actually on our way to the Cullen residence right now." I replied, a smile escaping automatically the second I heard my creator's voice. "Carlisle has a possible explanation for the sudden increase of activity in the South."

"I'm anxiously waiting." Aro replied, serious now.

"Could the Romanians be offering support to those with armies in the South in order to expose the vampire race?"

"That definitely has merit to it. I doubt they would personally get into the Wars, but they have other ways to get involved. We will have to keep out eyes open." Aro said in a hard voice, and I heard Caius using Italian curses loudly in the background. "Their possible involvement could also simply be to distract us as they come to attack the Capital. Either way, this makes your mission of the utmost importance. You _must _succeed, Isabella."

"I will do all in my power." I replied in my strongest voice. I heard something smash on the other end of the line.

"I know you will. I must go calm Caius down before he goes to Siberia looking for blood. Be careful, Isabella. My Crest cannot lose you now." Aro suddenly shouted 'stop him' in the language of his youth, and the line went dead. Hanging up, I took a deep breath and looked up to realize we were pulling up to a house. The Alaskan, Cullen house was painted white, and it really didn't differ much from their house in Forks besides the fact that it was even bigger. The front door opened, and the Cullens stood in front of the house to greet us.

Carlisle shut off the engine, and the three of us opened our doors. The second the door opened, Edward's ability hit my shield full force. It was so invasive! It felt like he was pushing to gain entrance to my mind. I begin absorbing and projecting his gift, and the onslaught almost made me flinch.

I waited for Demitri to take his formal place at my flank before following Carlisle. I was slightly nervous, and I didn't want to talk to Edward; however, I had a goal to work toward. That was making the dread more bearable. I didn't belong here, and I could feel that. This wasn't my place anymore, and I knew I would not be here if my mission wasn't so important.

Carlisle went to stand at Esme's side, and he gave his wife a nod.

"Welcome back, Bella." Esme said with a smile after giving me a hug._"She's fed off humans. Oh, she must feel so guilty."_

Rosalie just nodded. _"I should have fought Edward harder. Being abandoned sucks. I feel like I failed her."_

"My little human sister's not human anymore!" Emmett exclaimed, enveloping me in one of his bear hugs. _"She's back!"_

"Bella!" Alice squealed, flitting up and giving me a squeeze. _"I wonder why I don't see us shopping in the future."_

"Hello, Bella." Edward said, nodding his head in my direction. _"I don't understand why she joined those monsters."_

Edward's thought made me growl aloud. "It is your turn to filter your thoughts, Mason. 'Those monsters' are my coven now." I hissed the words. "I may be controlled, but I am still a newborn. Making me angry wouldn't be very smart."

"Bella, what has happened to you?" Edward asked, shocked by my outburst.

"I'm no longer the girl you left alone in the forest, Edward." I replied, attempting to keep my emotions in check. Everyone was silent and looked guilty. Jasper didn't though. He was looking at me with a sort of understanding. I turned my attention to his thoughts.

_"She found herself in Italy when she was placed as Leading General in the Elite Volturi Guard. Edward's plan worked, maybe not the way he'd wanted it to, but it worked. He'd wanted her to move on and be happy. She found her place in Volterra the same way I found mine with Alice."_

I smiled at Jasper and tried to send him my thanks. I was glad someone seemed to get it.

"No problem." Jasper said without expression, but he sent me some calming waves. Lord knows I needed them to not kill Edward for his next words.

"What does Jasper mean you found your place? If you had to join a ruling class, you would have been better off with the Romanians."

I actually felt my eyes go black, and my vision went red. Then something happened that I doubt anyone expected. Jasper didn't even think before he attacked. One moment, Edward was ending his sentence. In the next, he was pinned to the ground by the feared Major of the South.

"Were the Romanians still a ruling class, the pyres being lit in the South would have made your lifestyle ash before you were even a toddler. Speak of them in high regard in front of me again, and I will set your legs on fire after removing them from your body. Are we clear?" Jasper said all this while sending out huge amounts of fear and submission. Edward was barely able to bring himself to nod. Jasper was standing and next to Alice again before Edward even got to his feet. "My apologies, Generals."

"No apology necessary. I'm sure your gift was able to knock the message into him faster than if I'd done it myself." I said, not able to keep myself from smiling as I watched Edward stand up, his legs shaking. "It looks like you've still got it, Mars." At my last words, Jasper's head snapped to me in surprise. I got a flash of Maria calling him that in his thoughts.

"Excuse my asking, but how do you know me by that name?" He asked, barely staying composed.

"Aro informed me that you and the infamous Major of the South were the same person." I smiled warmly at him. "It definitely explained why you are so skilled in combat."

"The Volturi know I'm here, and they send only two Elite Guard members?" Jasper asked in shock.

"I might not be a problem for you, but I believe Isabella here would give you a run for your money." Demitri spoke up, nudging me in the side.

"Very funny, Demitri." I said with a roll of my eyes and turned back to Jasper. "Am I wrong to give you the benefit of the doubt? Does the Volturi not have your loyalty? After your little display I figured I'd been right to trust you."

"No, no!" Jasper said quickly. "I am loyal to the Crest. I'm just not used to being trusted by anyone outside those who never knew my history the way you seem to. Alice and Carlisle only know the things I've been able to tell them out loud. Edward even only knows so much because I've learned to not think on it."

"Well, you now have the Volturi's trust." I informed him, giving him a slight bow, and Demitri followed my lead automatically.

"Thank you." Jasper replied, bowing back. _"You have no idea how much it means to me." _He thought.

"My pleasure, sir." I said with a nod. It took everything to keep back the smile. He smiled at me slightly, and I knew he understood why I kept myself from showing happiness. I was trying to stay professional, and the Major understood why. "Oh, and Edward. If I detect any disloyalty to the Crest, even in an errant thought, I will turn you into a tiny purple bonfire. As the smoke filters through the trees, I will attempt to sell your soul to the Devil using old, Latin incantations. After the flames die out, I will collect your ashes, stuff them into a dead barn animal, and throw the animal into shark infested waters. Get the picture?"

"You paint a vivid one, Leading General." Edward replied with sarcasm.

"Do not test me." I said through my teeth. I was nearing the end of my rope.

"You're a newborn, Bella." Edward replied with a smirk. "You would be nothing against my experience."

"I smell a challenge." Demitri put in with an excited smile. "You must say the magic words, Edward."

"I challenge you, Isabella Swan." Edward said, a cocky smile on his face.

"Get my name correct, and I might consider it." I replied without emotion.

"What is your name then?" Edward asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I am Leading General Isabella Volturi of the Elite Guard, the youngest, yet most powerful, Child of Volterra." I spoke with all the authority I could muster. I saw Jasper's eyebrows shoot into his hair, and he sent me waves of pride, confidence, and surprise. "Do you still wish to challenge me?"

"I do." Edward replied without hesitation.

"Let the challenge commence!" Demitri shouted, backing off from my flank to stand beside Carlisle. I slipped my cloak from my shoulders and handed it to Demitri. He draped it over his arm and turned to Carlisle. "Is Edward aware that a challenge ends only when the first head is removed?"

"He knows. I warned them all what it meant in the beginning. I am surprised by my son's foolishness." Carlisle replied, watching as Edward and I circled each other with a sad look in his eyes.

Edward circled in a slight crouch, where as I circled in one so low I could touch the grass. From my human memories, I knew that Edward wasn't very skilled in combat. He, like Alice, relied heavily on his gift. His ability was ineffective against me, so his combat skills would be extremely limited. I was determined to beat him without using my own gift, and I would try to make it look as easy as possible. Plus, it would be satisfying to watch Carlisle reassemble him afterward.

Edward dashed forward, and I sidestepped at the last second. As he passed me, I grabbed a hold on his arm and shoulder, pushing his shoulder and pulling his arm. His arm tore clean off, and his roar of pain and disbelief echoed through the trees. The pain made him pause. Dropping his arm, I dove to tackle him, making sure his other arm would be pinned underneath him. As we hit the ground, I sat on his back and reached behind me. As his legs automatically came up to kick me, I griped them, pulled, and threw them forward all in the same motion. I shifted to stand with one foot still holding him down by stepping on his back. Bending down, I firmly placed my hands on either side of his head and twisted. His head came off easily with the swift movement.

I walked over and handed Edward's head to Carlisle. I held my hand out towards Demitri. He placed my cloak into my waiting hand with a proud smile. I tied my cloak around my neck and turned to look at each Cullen in turn.

"Anyone else?" I asked in a cool voice that sounded bored even to my own ears. When they simply stared back open-mouthed, I nodded and pulled on my hood. "Good." At that, I let myself into the house with Demitri on my flank.

"Anyone else?" Demitri mocked, using the same cold tone I had. He started laughing. "You sounded exactly like Master Marcus."

"This is not the time, General." I said in a harsh voice, but gave him a pleading look.

"Right, sorry, Isabella." Demitri apologized, giving me a smile. "You were amazing, by the way. You made the mind-reader's skin look like paper."

"Leading General?" Jasper asked from the doorway, causing Demitri and I to turn together.

"Oh." Demitri said with a short chuckle as he sat on the couch, his feet on the coffee table. "I forgot that wasn't me anymore." He picked up a magazine from the table and started flipping through it, making himself at home.

"What is it?" I asked Jasper, truly curious.

"Would it be alright if I spoke to you alone?" He asked, regaining Demitri's attention.

"Yes, of course." I said, walking toward the back door which faced the woods. As I opened the door, Demitri called my name.

"Isabella." he said, and continued when I was looking at him. "Be cautious." he sent a large amount of his gift at me, and I absorbed it automatically.

"What's that for?" I questioned.

"It's just in case your creator's isn't enough." Demitri replied. He was giving me a surplus of his gift for protection, just as Aro had done before I'd left Volterra.

"Thank you, Demitri." I replied sincerely. He simply nodded and returned his attention to his magazine. Smiling slightly, I opened the door and walked out. Jasper followed, closing the door behind him. Jasper and I went pretty far before he stopped.

"I feel it would be better to simply cut to the chase." He said. "You feel an underlying guilty everytime you look at me, Leading General. Why?"

"First off, Jasper, call me Isabella. I would never admit it in front of the rest of your family, but it's one of the things making me feel awkward. They need to learn their place, but you and Carlisle already know yours." I took a deep breath and decided it would be better to tell him the truth. "I am here on a mission that is far bigger than to prove loyalty. Ask me any questions. I will answer all I can." Knowing we were still in Edward's range, I shielded Jasper's mind. I knew from Aro's thoughts that some gifts could even work when the vampire was in pieces.

"What is your mission?" He asked.

"I must gain information along my way, but more importantly, I must convince a powerful vampire to help the Volturi." I said, finding it a lot harder to spit out the whole truth that I thought it would be.

"Who do you need to convince to help?"

"You." There was silence.

"Why do you feel guilty asking for my help? What does the Volturi need _my _help with?" He inquired, trying to hide his shock.

"I can answer both these questions at once." I replied, feeling worse than ever knowing I was actually about to ask this of him. "We need the feared Major of the South. We need you to help us blend into the Southern Newborn Armies so that we can stop them forever." I couldn't look him in the eyes. "I feel guilty asking this of you because I know how horrible it would be for you to go back. I know it's the last thing in the world you want to do."

"You are right. It will be horrible going back." It was my turn to be shocked, only I wasn't stupid enough to bother trying to hide it from an Empath.

"What do you mean?"

"I will help you." he replied simply. I took a moment to make sure he was serious.

"Thank you! " I was surprised, relieved, and overjoyed. I hadn't failed my mission. Jasper was actually agreeing to become the God of War once again.

Just then, Jasper's cell phone rang. He barely even glanced at the caller ID before pressing the talk button.

"Perfect timing, par usual." Jasper answered.

_"Charlotte and I are in. Don't even bother trying to talk us out of it either, Major. We'll be there tomorrow." _A male voice said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Peter." Jasper replied with a smile.

_"We've got training to do. Even I'm a bit rusty. Also, you might want to change your diet now so that no one sees any discoloration by the time we head South."_

"Sure thing. See you soon, old friend." he hung up and turned to me. "It seems that Peter and Charlotte are determined to help as well."

"Annuit coeptis." I said as I exhaled, and then I translated the Latin saying to English. "God has favored us."

"Do you believe in God, Isabella?" Jasper asked, his eyes full of true question.

"Yes. Don't you, Major?" I asked.

"After all I've seen...?" He ended it at that with a shake of his head, and I understood what he meant.

"I do not blame you." I replied, looking passed his shoulder into the trees. "I can not tell you exactly what I know, what I've seen, or what I've heard. I can tell you one thing though. I've been shown more of your experiences than you expect. I understand your doubt."

"I have failed at so many things, so many times." Jasper whispered, glaring at a spot above my head. I had never seen him show such raw emotion before. I respected him in that moment more than ever.

"Jasper, 'We failed, but in the good providence of God apparent failure often proves a blessing.'" I quoted, knowing he would recognize the words. "Do not forget the wisdom of your General, soldier."

"Lee." He was silent for a long time, and it was amazing to watch the emotions flash through his eyes. He looked at me then, and he repeated a quote that I will never forget. "Andrew Jackson once said, 'You must pay the price if you wish to secure the blessing.' Must I fail to be blessed?"  
I shrugged. "Sometimes." I said with a nod. "We must all surrender something at some point."

"That is true." Jasper said, and then he smiled at me. "You will make a fine leader, Isabella."

"Thank you, Jasper." I said softly. "I still have doubts."

"Don't we all?" He replied with a chuckle.

"I suppose." I returned his smile and clasped him on the forearm. "I will be eternally in your debt for your service to the Volturi, but you don't have to go back South."

"No, I feel that I do." Jasper said, and then he clasped my forearm through my cloak. "I cannot run from my past forever. I must go back for closure sometime and doing so under yours and Aro's command sounds like a wonderful way. Peter and Char will be an amazing help as well. Do not worry about me. I survived there for ninety-two years, and I'm feeling stronger than ever. I'll be fine."

"Good." I said, and we both removed our arms. "You know, I'll need training as well as the rest of the Guard."

"I can handle that no problem."

"I don't know. They can be a bit of a pain at times." I said with a smile. There was a slight pause before Jasper replied.

"I don't think the whole Elite Guard should go undercover." Jasper confided.

"Why not?"

"They'll be recognized." Jasper said with a shrug. "Especially Aro. I'm amazed he's going anywhere near the South."

"Who do you propose go?" I asked. Jasper was right, and I was amazed no one else had thought of this. If the Romanians were truly helping those with armies in the South, the newborns would know all the Volturi names, gifts, and faces. The mission was hopeless. Aro and the Guard would be slaughtered, and I would never let that happen. "They must be stopped, but you're right. The Guard cannot go, and I would never let Aro go if it meant his death."

"You wouldn't _let_ him?" Jasper asked, looking caught between shock and awe. Suddenly, Jasper's eyes widened. "Never mind, Isabella. It's none of my business."

"Ask your questions." I allowed.

"Is he your creator?"

"Yes."

"Is that it?" Jasper asked, giving me a knowing look.

"I know what you're thinking." I replied with a smile. "Master Marcus even said our bond was the strength of a mated pair. My loyalty to him surpasses all."

"Very well." Whether or not he had more to say on the matter, I couldn't tell. He changed the subject. "I believe you should come South alone. You would not be recognized. You are new enough to be completely unknown. Plus, it wouldn't be hard for me to simply say that I changed you and decided to return to reclaim my empire or something since you're a newborn."

"I will consult Aro. You should return to the house before Alice gets worried. Could you have Demitri come find me?" I asked, growing worried. Perhaps Jasper was right. What if I had to go into the South without my new family? It made sense, and that scared me. "Oh, and if you stray too far from me, my shield will be lifted from you."

"Of course." Jasper replied, running back to the house. The moment I could no longer hear his footsteps, I sat at the base of a tree. Jasper's thoughts had all been completely sincere. I'd been using Edward's gift the whole time to ensure loyalty. I felt it was necessary, even if I truly trusted Jasper.

Demitri came into view and saw me with my head in my hands sitting under the tree. He was kneeling at my side in the next second.

"Isabella, what happened?" Demitri's voice held only concern. "Should I call Master Aro?"

"I will do it. There is much to tell him." I said, pulling out the Blackberry. "Please stay."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you in this state." Demitri replied.

"You can't dream. You don't sleep." I pointed out as I hit the Volturi number. Demitri smiled, shaking his head, and took a seat on the grass beside me.

"Isabella dear! I was going to call you in an hour, but the sooner the better." Aro cried in relief. "Jane and Alec's mission went bad. The Russian Saava Clan was allied with Stefan. The other clans were loyal, but the Russian coven leader, Al'fons Saava, has a powerful talent we didn't know about. Jane and Alec barely made it away. I'm leading the Guard there instead to remove the threat. I won't be able to make it there until we stabilize the situation. I would send others, but I cannot leave Volterra unguarded."

"Do what you must to protect the Crest." I replied.

"I'm glad you understand. What is your news?" Aro asked. "Tell me all that's happened."

"Carlisle is loyal and was updated on the raids, Edward was punished, and-" Aro's laugh interrupted my laundry list.

"Delightful! What did he do to anger you so?" Aro sounded absolutely gleeful.

"I might break the phone if I tell you, so I'll pass it to Demitri. I'm sure he'd love to explain."

"Very well." Aro said, laughing again. Once Demitri gave him a play-by-play, he returned the cell. "I wish I could have seen it with my own eyes. Continue please. Sorry for interrupting you."

"It's no problem. I spoke with Jasper. He is completely loyal, and the feared Major has agreed to return." I reported.

"Wonderful, Isabella! Why do you sound disappointed?"

"He brought up a good point, Aro. If the Romanians are helping the armies like we believe they are, then the South will recognize every Volturi member... except me. I haven't been formally introduced to the vampire world yet." I took a deep breath and continued. "Jasper also pointed out that since I'm a newborn, I'd be accepted without second thought. He could say that he changed me to gain an advantage and retake what was his."

Demitri was looking at me with a horrified expression, and he shook his head slightly.

"I see." Aro said, his voice betraying no emotion. "Is there another option?"

"I can think of no other." I replied, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"I don't like it, but it makes sense." Aro admitted. "At least let me go with you."

"No!" I practically shouted before I could stop myself. "Please, don't even say things like that. They'd know you right away."

"Yes. You are right, of course. Are you sure about this?"

"Peter and Charlotte will be coming also. I'll be alright." I said with more confidence than I felt. "Could you send Corin with the plane for Demitri?"

"Right away." Aro confirmed, and I heard him pass on the instructions to Master Caius. "I will get back to you in a short time. Do not leave for the South before then." We said our good-bye's and hung up.

Demitri started to argue before I put up a hand. "You are needed in Russia, Demitri. There is no more you could do here anyway."

"Isabella..." Demitri pressed.

"Please Demitri, don't make this harder than it has to be." I pleaded. He hesitated only a second before nodding. "Thank you."

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." Demitri said, and we both got to our feet.

"I don't like it either Demitri, trust me." At that, I led the way back to the Cullen house.

* * *

**A.N.: Wow... Bella is going South with the Whitlocks, and without the Volturi! Are the Romanians really involved? When will Aro and Bella ever catch a break!  
Thanks for all the support! You guys are the best readers I could ever ask for!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - What Did You Do?

"What did you do?" A strawberry-blond I'd never met spat at us the second we cleared the treeline. She was comforting a sobbing Alice.

"I don't know what you mean." I replied truthfully. "What happened?" Checking with Demitri's and Edward's gifts, I sensed no intruders in the region. There weren't any lingering scents either. What had made Alice break down like this?

"Jasper comes back from talking with you, and Edward can no longer read his mind. Next thing I know, Alice is distraught mumbling 'he's going back' over and over again." Her's voice got louder with every word. "What did you monsters do?"

I turned to Demitri in silent question. He nodded and stepped forward.

"We are here on official business, Tanya. We mean no harm. Insult any members of the Crest again and I'll be forced into action." Demitri spoke the threat in a soft, comforting voice. It was then that I realized who she was. This girl, Tanya, was one of the Denali sisters. She was a venom daughter of Sasha, who was executed by the Volturi for creating an immortal child. Now I understood why she was pointing her anger at us.

"Official business..." Tanya scoffed. "I haven't heard that one before." _She was like a mother to me, and she chose Little V over all of us. They took her away before I could make sure she loved us... _Seeing the opportunity, I stepped around Demitri and looked directly into her eyes.

I had a way to defuse the situation that was quickly growing hostile. Aro hadn't been the judge for Sasha. It had been Master Marcus. Sasha had shared her story with him. He'd read the bond between Sasha and the immortal child, deducing that Sasha was correct and would not be able to part from it without killing herself anyway. Aro had found out Sasha's story from Marcus. From having all Aro's past thoughts, I too, knew Sasha's reasoning.

"Tanya, Sasha kept Vasilii a secret to save your life. She loved you more than you'll ever know." I whispered it, attempting to be soft with her. "Do you remember how you found out that she changed Little V because he was close to death? She would have never changed him, but fate was cruel. Vasilii was her True Mate, her other half. It mattered not that he wasn't yet two. The bond was at full strength the second they looked into each other's eyes, even if it was never love at their stage. She would have wasted away without him anyway."

"No... you lie." Tanya said, looking as if she were trying to convince herself. "She wouldn't have kept her True Mate a secret for all those years."

"She would have if it meant saving you, Irena, and Kate. She changed Vasilii because she could not watch him die, but she kept him a secret because she could not stand for her daughters to burn with her when the time came. I swear on the Crest that I speak the truth." I said honestly as I gave the Volterra Salute, which had not been used by the Volturi since shortly after Sasha's execution.

"You are only a newborn. How do you know that salute?" Tanya asked, eyes wide.

"The same way I know Sasha's motives. Please believe me, and please do not bear this untruthful weight upon your shoulders any longer. Your mother loved you, Tanya. Never doubt that." At my words, Tanya burst into tears.

Sometime during my speech, Alice must have come back to her senses. She was looking at me as if she were frightened.

"Your gift." Alice whispered. "That's how you know."

"It is." I replied.

"I had a vision of your fight against Demitri." Alice said more loudly, still backing up slowly. "Your ability is like a horrible mix between Edward's and Jasper's... only you also have a shield. I don't understand. You've changed, and now you are taking Jasper back into the life he left behind. Somehow you convinced him to do this - using your gift, no doubt - just as the old Jasper would have done!"

"Alice, please. I would never manipulate..." I started, but I was interrupted.

"No! He just left to hunt HUMANS!" Alice screeched, seeming lost in a panic. Suddenly, her voice changed, and her eyes glazed as if she were having a vision. "I can see how this will end. You do not know what you are taking him back to. The South will be a black hole. It will suck all in and leave none alive. You have convinced him to walk willingly toward death, or you will watch him become the very vampire he swore to never become again."

"I fear the same things, but you know the future can change." I replied when her eyes went back to normal.

"And you're willing to take that risk with his _life_?" She screeched in disbelief. "Who are you?"

"This is bigger than any of our lives, Alice, and Jasper understands that. Do you think that he _wants_ to go back?" I asked her, beginning to feel slightly hurt. Did she really think so little of me? Did my last name and an ability really change me so much?

"Of course he doesn't want to go back!" Alice replied.

"Then why do you think he is?"

"Because you tricked him!" Alice screamed.

"Would I ever do that?" I asked rhetorically, but she answered anyway.

"I don't know what you'd do. You aren't the Bella I was best friends with." It amazed me how much hearing that bothered me. I wouldn't say it hurt, but I didn't like it. I could tell it was meant to be an insult. Her next words shattered the last of my self-control. I don't know why she didn't see it coming. "Where did the caring Bella go?"

"You killed her, Alice. You and Edward dug your nails into her chest and tore her useless heart out. Edward saying he didn't want me anymore, that hurt enough. To be abandoned by your best friend, without even a hint of good-bye, sucks rat blood. When you woke up alone, you didn't remember your family. You had nothing to miss. I had to create a whole new future for myself." My voice was steely, and I could tell my eyes were black. It didn't matter. If Alice wanted to know what had happened to her perfect, little, Barbie Bella, I would tell her. "I went catatonic for a week, and didn't improve much afterward. If you had asked me to remember the first few months after you left, I couldn't tell you one thing.

"Jacob finally brought me out of it. He became my best friend. Barbie Bella became just Bella. I had fun with Jake, told him everything. Then, I find out he's a shape-shifting werewolf. The world of supernatural creatures came to laugh in my face and remind me of what I'd lost. Who shows up then but our old friend Laurent. You recall him? Well, he was there on a mission for Victoria, and he would have killed me had the wolves not intervened. Right then, I found out that Victoria's hunt for me continued stronger than ever.

"On top of it all, Jacob said he had feelings for me. I couldn't be with him because I was too broken. Jake deserves better, so I let go my chance for happiness. The day that I go cliff diving, just as things were calming down, you show up at my house saying that Edward thinks I'm dead and went off to kill himself. I didn't want him to die, so I chose to help.

"The moment I was left in the forest, and the second I was betrayed by those I'd come to consider family, your Bella died. It wasn't until the Volturi that I found myself again. You do not know what I've suffered, Alice. Were I to be killed today, it would not be a second death. It would be a third. I've already died twice. The first time, I was murdered by the ones I'd trusted most. The second time, I chose to let myself live again. Aro saved me from the Hell you sent me too Alice, and it will take centuries to forgive you for what you've done. You ask me where your caring Bella went? You fucking killed her with your silent goodbye." Without waiting to listen for a response, I dashed into the forest, and I kept running until I hit the third Canadian town.

After a long hunt, I picked a tree and settled down deep in its branches. Knowing that Corin wouldn't arrive with the plane until at least nine in the morning, I stayed put the remainder of the night. At dawn, I took a deep breath and returned to the house. Thank the Almighty for cloud cover.

"Protect the Crest Demitri, and don't let Aro do anything stupid." I said, enveloping Demitri into a huge hug.

"He's going to hear that in my thoughts." he said, a smile coating his voice.

"Then stop thinking about it!" I shouted, giving him a joking punch on the arm as I pulled back. Demitri's smile was infectious, and I knew I wouldn't get to smile again for a long time. "You really have become a brother to me. I'll miss you, Demitri."

"As I will you." Demitri said with a sad smile. He sent huge amounts of his gift into my shield, so much that he looked even paler than usual when he was finished. "Use it wisely, Isabella. Volterra's new Leading General is needed more than you know. Please survive."

"I am determined to live through this." I replied, and continued in a near silent whisper. "Plus, with the amount of your gift you have given me, I will be able to use it in every battle."

"Good." Demitri stated, and looked over my shoulder where I knew Carlisle was standing. "You'll watch over her, won't you, Doctor?"

"I'm starting to think she will be the one watching over us." I heard Carlisle reply. "Regardless, I will do my best to ensure her safety, General."

"Thank you." Demitri said, and then he looked at me again. "I am needed in Russia."

"Yes." I said, staying emotionless. "You should go."

"For the Crest." Demitri recited formally, giving the old Volterra salute.

"Return home swiftly." I said, trying to hide exactly how hard it was for me to watch my new brother leave, especially when I knew I might not live to see him again. I decided to chance it and speak Italian in front of Carlisle even though I wasn't supposed to know the language. "A ogni uccello il suo nido è bello."

"You're right, Isabella. There's no place like home." Demitri translated, a knowing smile on his face. "Come back to it in one piece, if you can manage."

"I hope so." I whispered, and at that, Demitri entered the plane and closed the door behind the retracting stairs. I backed up, and Corin started the plane. It went speeding down the runway and took to the air. I watched until it entered the clouds. The moment the plane was out of sight, I let my shield off Demitri and turned. "Come, Carlisle, it's time I face the music."

I followed Carlisle to the car in silence. I felt utterly empty. How was I going to endure my mission alone?

"Can I ask you something?" Carlisle asked when were halfway back to the house.

"Of course." I replied quietly.

"Did you inherit your gift through our family line? Are you a Sponge Shield?" His words actually caused me to jump.

"You know of Sultana Swayn?" I was shocked to the core.

"I'll take that as a yes." Carlisle replied. "To answer your question, I was interested in genealogy and looked into my own ancestry for a few decades. I hit a dead end in my personal research and decided to ask the Royal family in Volterra if I could search their libraries. Aro told me I was related to her the moment I arrived and was proven loyal. Now that I know, you might want to cover me with your shield to keep anyone else from finding out."

"What gave me away?" I asked, taking his advise and putting my shield over him.

"The way you handled the situation with Tanya. It was superb." Carlisle said, giving me a sidelong smile.

"Thanks, I guess." I said, rubbing my face in stress. "With everything else going on, I'm finding it hard to also keep my gift a secret. Not only that, but I know it's only going to get worse when I go South, a lot worse."

"I'll help you where I can. On the positive, Peter and Charlotte will be here today. You can begin training and preparing for your departure in six days time."

"Six days." I repeated with a shake of my head. "Yes, training will be very good."

"That's the spirit." Carlisle said with a grin as he shut off the car. We opened our doors and entered the house. "Jasper's out hunting it seems. Good luck." Carlisle went up the stairs, and Emmett came bounding around the corner.

"Well, well. Leading General, huh?" He said, coming to a stop not a foot from me. "How about a spar with me, Bella?"

"Sure, Emmett." I replied, feeling comfortable with him right away. He seemed to be the only one that didn't treat me any differently.

"Cool." Emmett said with a huge, toothy smile. We went out to a clearing in the woods and stood a hundred feet apart. "Your call."

"Just go for it, Emmett. I'm waiting for your move." I replied with a smile. He smirked, and lowered into a crouch. He began to circle and close in. I started laughing. "Emmett, just stop right there. You're impossible."

"What?" Emmett asked, straightening up, truly looking confused.

"Your stance totally gives away what you're about to do." I said. "Try being a bit more spontaneous. Don't plan your moves. Don't think about what you're going to do beforehand. Just do it."

"Are you giving me lessons?" Emmett asked, the smile bigger than ever. "Less talk and more losing for you!" He reentered his crouch, and he wasn't taking my advise.

"Oh!" I replied with a chuckle. "Is that how it's going to be? That's alright with me." Without letting go of the smile, I started toward him at a leisurely walk. Since I could read him to know what he was going to do, I simply sidestepped and jumped or rolled out of the way to dodge his every attempt. I let it go on for at least ten minutes before I spoke again. "Let go of your pride, Emmett. You're never going to get me if you don't stop planning ahead. Can you imagine what would happen to you if I went onto the offensive right now?"

"What would that look like?" Emmett asked in a cocky voice. On his next attack, I got underneath him and used his own strength and height against him, flipping him over. I then bent down and placed my teeth to his neck in victory.

"It would look a bit like that." I replied, letting loose a smug grin as he stared at me in surprise.

"Let's go again." Emmett said as he ran over to the other side of the clearing. He entered his crouch, and I could tell he was taking my advise to heart now. Entering a crouch myself, we began circling each other. With his stature and build, we actually entered a competition. It was now a true spar.

Suddenly, I was hit with a sure knowledge that was obviously the cause of a nearby vampire's gift. Three extremely powerful vampires were less than two minutes away, and Emmett and I would have no chance against them when they were together. It made no sense, but I felt it was the truth. The fact that they were coming was as true as the Earth was round. I froze, and Emmett ran up to me, looking at me in question. I was glad he stayed quiet.

My mind was reeling. Emmett and I wouldn't make it back to the house on time, so flight was out. We'd have to fight them. I knew that splitting them up was the only option that made sense. To do that, I would need to get creative. I covered Emmett with my shield, and turned to him.

"Emmett, I need you to do exactly as I say. It could mean our lives." I whispered, my instincts yelling at me to hurry up. "I don't have time to explain."

"Don't worry about it." Emmett replied quickly. "What do I do?"

"Three extremely powerful vampires are headed this way." I began in a commanding voice, taking my pedestal for the first time in battle. I made sure that my voice gave no room for compromise. "We cannot take them alone. You need to go around to that small clearing a quarter mile to your left. I'll go to the river on the right, and we'll split them up. I'll jump out at the leader at the same time that you take out the rear defender. Weakest will be in the middle, so worry about the other two first. Take them out before they snap out of their confusion. We might live if we get them apart. If I scream for you to run, you run like a bat out of hell and get back to Rose. Get the Cullens out, and if I don't contact you in two days, call Aro personally and tell him what happened. You got it, Emmett?"

"Understood." It was weird seeing and hearing Emmett so serious, but I'm sure even he could feel the power radiating form the North as the vampires came closer. "Be careful, Bella. I never want to make that call to Aro."

"If this works, you won't have to. Go, Emmett! Remember what I told you during our spar." I ordered, dashing through the trees toward the river as fast as I could. I took a deep, silent breath but couldn't smell them. The wind was on their side, blowing in their direction. I prayed that it didn't give away our position. Three shadows entered the clearing at a brisk walk, but the trees were too thick from where I stood to see their faces. I looked across the small clearing to see Emmett in the trees, barely visible to me. Right then, the rain began to pour, covering my movements as I gave Emmett the signal.

I pounced, sending my most menacing growl. Emmett had perfect timing and had the rear defense down at the same time I had the leader down. They reacted right away. There was no confusion. The leader rolled over to throw me off, and I heard Emmett scream as the one from the middle removed his arm. Just then, I got another bit of sure, random knowledge. If I used my gift in it's full potential Emmett and I would live, and I'd become allies with these powerful vampires.

With a crazed, desperate battle cry, I shot out all of Aro's gift, Demitri's gift, Edward's gift, and even the rear defender's strange knowledge ability that I had stored up. Since Emmett was under my shield, he was unaffected, but the other three vampires fell to the ground clutching their heads. My screams of pain joined theirs as every one of their thoughts and memories entered my head simultaneously. The pain only increased my power. Their screams lasted only a moment before they collapsed, unmoving.

I fell to my knees, panting even though I didn't need to breathe. Handing Emmett his arm, I turned to him, horrified by what I'd found in their thoughts.

"Emmett, make sure they're okay. The leader is Jasper, and the other two are his friends from the South." He nodded, and ran over quickly. Crawling over, weaker than I'd ever been, I fell to the ground beside Jasper. I couldn't even hold my head up anymore. Seeing Jasper's stone face, I began sobbing tearless. "What have I done?"

"Don't worry, Bells. All three of them are still producing venom in their mouths. They're alive. You just knocked them out somehow." Emmett looked at me in confusion. I could tell he was more afraid than he was showing.

"I swear to you... I'll explain my gift later, but right now... you need to go... get Carlisle. No one else... bring only... Carlisle." I whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. The last thing I saw was Emmett's form retreating toward the house. My shield snapped back to me from the vampires I was protecting, and I blacked out.

I woke to a sweet, warm liquid at my lips. Without thinking, I opened my mouth and swallowed the blood. When I'd finished with it, it was replaced with another. I finished off five before I was able to sit up and open my eyes. Emmett was giving Peter blood while Jasper was giving Charlotte blood. Carlisle was sitting next to me with the next blood donation bag in his hand. He smiled at me in relief. I covered him, Emmett, and Jasper with my shield once more.

"You got lucky." He said smiling. "Even after your shield being tugged off me made me physically stumble, I was able to keep from thinking about your gift. Edward still has no idea."

"Good." I replied, shaking my head. I turned to where Jasper was helping Charlotte sit up. "Jasper?"

"Please, Isabella." Jasper said with an excited smile. "Don't apologize. That was amazing. If we can find a balance with your gift within this next week, I have real hope for your mission. With the four of us, the South will be gone in less than a month."

"I had no idea it was that powerful. I'm so-"

"Don't say it!" Jasper screamed, interrupting me.

"But I-"

"No."

"I'm sorry!" I said too fast for him to interrupt me.

"It's fine." Jasper said as he rolled his eyes. "Peter and Charlotte aren't angry, are you?"

"Doesn't she take the Empath's word for it?" Peter said, feeding himself another blood bag.

"Yes. I take his word for it." I replied smiling. "I still feel bad, but I won't apologize again."

"Alright then." Jasper stood and helped Charlotte and Peter up.

"Carlisle, can you help me with my arm now?" Emmett asked, shaking it around in front of him.

"I'm sorry about that too, Emmett. If I hadn't ordered an attack on the 'infamous three of the South', your arm would still be attached to your torso."

"Are you kidding, Bells?" Emmett said, smiling as Carlisle began to reattach the limb. "This is going to a beast scar!"

"Isabella, did you know it was us when you ordered the attack?" Jasper asked.

"Of course not!" I replied, shocked.

"Then orderin' the attack was what you should've done." Peter spoke up. "We're aware we give off an aura of power when we're together. If I felt that comin' toward me, I'd 'ave done the same thing."

"Aura of power doesn't even begin to cover it." I said, shaking my head. "It felt as if death were laughing in my face."

"That's how an observer of them that I once met described it." Carlisle put in from where he was finishing up working on Emmett. "Like Death himself were mocking all who would stand in their way."

"Exactly." I said, and even Emmett nodded in agreement. "Truthfully, I'm a bit unnerved... knowing I'll be a part of that aura in the end of it all."

"Yes. You will need to appear to be at one with the aura by the time we go South." Charlotte whispered from where she stood next to Peter. "You must blend in completely."

"Completely?" I whispered to myself, getting an idea. I didn't like the idea, but it would make sense. "I would be the only one without scars."

There was total silence.

"That could be a problem." Jasper admitted carefully. "I can't believe I didn't think of it."

"We'll have to fix that." I stated, wincing at the thought. "I guess training will just have to be a little more than just spars."

"It can't just be the three of us either." Jasper said thoughtfully. "Carlisle, do you think the rest of the coven and the Denalis would help out?"

"I can talk to them about it." Carlisle replied, and then he looked at me with a cautious expression. "You might want to call Aro before you begin any training like that, Jasper. You know what it's like to be a creator and have that happen." From previously collected thoughts, I knew that creators felt their created's physical pain.

"You're right, Carlisle. He'll feel her pain all the way in Russia." He replied nodding.

"Oh God. Something just occurred to me." I said, my eyes wide. "He would have felt the pain I felt using my gift. What if he passed out too? He's fighting... I... Oh God." I felt myself panicking. I wasn't breathing, I couldn't move, and I could feel my shield flashing in and out. What if he had been hurt because of me, or even worse? What if Aro was in ashes?

"Isabella, you need to calm down." Jasper said sternly, and I could feel his gift expanding to envelop me. The pressure of it brought me too my knees, but I still couldn't bring myself out of it. I couldn't think anymore. What if he was gone? I wouldn't be able to keep going.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated, and that's what snapped me out of it, not Jasper's gift.

"Yes?" I answered the phone anxiously, flashing to my feet.

"Isabella, thank God!" Aro's voice held the same crushing relief I felt at hearing his voice. "What the Hell happened?"

"I was sparing with Emmett, and I felt a huge power moving toward us. I also picked up one of their abilities to gain random bits of knowledge. Their power was beyond anything I'm sure you've even felt. Emmett and I attempted to split them, but they were even stronger when in battle than the aura suggested possible. I was forced to use my gift at full strength as a last desperate attempt. It turned out to be Jasper and his friends from the South, Peter and Charlotte" I rushed out.

"If you weren't hurt, what was the horrible pain?" Aro asked.

"I used every stored gift at once. All of their combined thoughts, memories, their mind's essences, and random bit's of knowledge entered my head in a matter of three seconds. Emmett was spared due to my shield on him." I said softly, remembering the pain with perfect clarity. If I was truthful, it was almost as bad as my change.

"Worst pain I've felt in over two millenniums." Aro whispered. "I thought you'd died."

"I was worried for you. Did you faint as well?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. The Guard thought I'd died at first." Aro replied with a laugh.

"I was afraid you might have died by passing out in the middle of battle or something." I admitted. "I don't think I could have lived with myself."

"Dear, Isabella," Aro whispered softly. "I'm sure you agree that it seems like we've known each other forever."

"Of course. Your gift has that effect." I replied, smiling slightly and forgetting I had an audience.

"Use what you know of me, and tell me what I would do if I were there and heard you blaming yourself." Aro said with that slight touch of command that I respected so much.

"You would shake your head and roll your eyes." I said with a sigh. "Then you would tell me not to be ridiculous and give me something else to blame myself for."

Aro's laughter was so loud I could hear it echoing through whatever room he was in. I had to hold the phone away from my ear. His laughter was infectious, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'd say spot on." Aro said when he finished laughing. "If you're going to blame yourself for anything be it the fact that Jane will be angry with us now."

"Why will she be angry with us?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You are my new favorite Volturi member." Aro whispered like a five year old telling a secret.

"I'm honored Aro, truly." I said, chuckling to hide my real emotions. I was more than honored. I felt as if I were weightless, and I felt my eyes light up. It was at that moment then that I realized that Jasper was right. I felt more than loyalty towards Aro, even if I wasn't totally sure what I felt as of yet. I replied to Aro the only truthful way I knew how. "You're my favorite too."

"I'm glad to hear it." He said, and then he changed the subject. "I was going to leave it a surprise, but you'll know soon anyway. I'm on my way to Alaska with every Guard member that has a mental ability. We are going to overload your inventory. Corin has actually just informed me that we'll be there in a half hour. We have the Harrier, so we are landing in a large clearing near the house. I don't want us walking through an airport in our cloaks, although the stares are always fun."

_"Always the Diva, are you not, Aro?" _I heard Marcus say in the background causing me to bust up laughing.

"I'm glad you all are coming." I said, unable to wipe the smile off my face. "There's a lot to talk about."

"I shall see you soon." he said. "Jane says that we need to talk."

"Oh... you're in trouble..."

"I'm afraid so." Aro replied with a short laugh. "I'll see you soon if Jane doesn't put me in time out for having a new favorite."

"Good luck, Aro." I sang, and hung up. I turned to the others. "I assume you all heard."

"I did." Carlisle said, smiling. "I'm excited to see my old friend again."

Jasper didn't look so excited. He looked like he wanted to run and hide, but the others didn't see it.

"Jasper, can I talk to you privately?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, Isabella." Carlisle said. "We will head to the house. I must let the others know that we have guests on the way." Carlisle, Emmett, Peter and Charlotte left through the trees.

"You don't need to be worried. We're on the same side, remember?" I told Jasper once the others had left.

"Isabella, you know who I am, but do you know the things I've done?" He whispered under his breath. "I've always respected the Volturi, even if it was only through fear and caution at first. I didn't follow their laws when I was in the South though. I killed underneath the sun, and I lead battles without the cover of night. I am the perfect example of the kind of people the Volturi hunt into non-existence. You of all people know that the Volturi give no second chances."

"The Volturi needs you too much to kill you." I replied back logically. "Even Caius will gladly trade your death for the death of the South."

"I am still part of that world." Jasper confided. "There are nights when I feel as if I'm there again, nights when the Major comes back to life. Alice thinks I come home angry after hunts because a passing human was angry, but I can't bring myself to tell her the truth. I'm still a monster. I'm still Mars." As if to prove his point, he stared at me with his newly red eyes that radiated a piercing power, a strength beyond any other.

"I'll just tell you right now, Jasper, I know most things you have done in your past. I know every gruesome deed that was told in hushed voices by terrified newborns. I know the things that the leaders would think as they sent their armies into your path. Jane and Demitri once witnessed, from a far vantage point, as you nodded to Peter and led the battle cry They watched, amazed, as your aura and gift together made the whole army drop to their knees in your wake." I said, looking him in the eyes and holding his gaze. "Maria's name for you was whispered in fear for nearly ninety years, and even today the newborns in the South are told to watch out for the reappearance of the infamous Major, the vampire that was known as the God of War, the man who could make the mighty mountains cower before him. It's who you are Jasper Whitlock, and you are not a monster. You are a Fallen Angel, and you will regain your honor by destroying the very place that made you who you are. The death of the South shall be your salvation."

"What of the fact that the Volturi give no second chances?" Jasper asked, his voice and eyes showing that he had accepted what I'd said. He'd accepted who he was, but he was still worried.

"You only broke the law under Maria's command, not your own. More importantly, you will be proving your loyalty to Aro when he gets here, and you will be doing the Crest a great service to reconcile for your crimes." I replied, giving Jasper a wink. "Seriously, don't worry about it, okay? They should actually be here anytime. Would you do me the honor of flanking me as I welcome them, Major?"

"It would be my pleasure." Jasper replied with a nervous smile. We walked toward the large clearing and heard the Harrier jet landing in a clearing to the left. I stood at the edge of the clearing with Jasper and watched it land.

The jet was incredibly loud, and it was three times larger than normal to fit the Guard. Corin landed the jet with a practiced ease, and the stairs lowered. First one down was Demitri, followed by Jane, Alec, Chelsea, and various other members of the Guard. Twelve Volturi members exited the plane altogether. They moved to the side, and Marcus and Aro walked to the front of the group. They lowered their hoods at the same time, and Aro extended his arms with a huge smile.

"Isabella!" Aro exclaimed. I walked to Aro and received the hug. "Oh, come now! Use that gift of yours. It will be a much faster way to catch each other up to speed." I did as he said, and I received all his thoughts as he received mine. We pulled away from the hug, and I took this time to cover all the Volturi with my shield.

"I'm glad all went without complication in Russia." I said with a smile, secretly extremely happy. Aro was confused about his feelings for me as well! That was my hope getting away with me though. He had Sulpica, and I knew he still cared for her.

"Of course, of course. You didn't need be worried though." Aro replied, brushing my comment off. "I'm just glad you missed us as much as we all missed you."

"It's good to see you again, everyone." I said, smiling the whole time. I met Demitri's gaze, and we winked at each other at the same time. I turned to and ushered Jasper to stand at my side. "Aro, Marcus, fellow Guard members, I'd like you all to meet Jasper Whitlock, the feared Major of the South."

"Major Whitlock, we meet at last." Aro said, extending his hand. I watched Jasper straighten slightly as he placed his hand in Aro's. Suddenly, Aro grinned like a madman. "Well, that was a trip and a half! I think we'll be getting along just fine, Mars." I practically saw Jasper exhale in relief.

"That's good news, sir." Jasper replied carefully. Aro laughed.

"You're as loyal as they come. Lighten up, Jasper. We'll be friends before nightfall." Aro said, and he turned to me. "The guard and myself are going to assist in the making of your scars. First though, I'd like to see my old friend Carlisle again, and I admit seeing Edward again sounds entertaining as well." My smirk joined his as he put his arm around my shoulder and Marcus's, and I motioned for Jasper to follow at my side as Aro lead the way to the Cullen house.

* * *

**A/N: Hello? Anyone still there? You guys have a reader to thank for this chapter. I got a PM from angel897 yesterday (finally checked my inbox about an hour ago) and realized I'd forgotten to post on Sunday like I'd promised!  
This chapter is really the turning point. THIS is where it really starts becoming something that I can say you have probably never seen before. Time in the South will be filled with Whitlocks, necessary trials, and horrible scenes... just the way I like it. As for Aro-time, consider it a rare gift in chapters 7 and 8 (maybe even part of 9). Just a heads up. This might be my longest story ever!  
As always, ask questions (I am sure you have a lot...) to your heart's content. I will answer all I can without giving a lot away. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - I Blacked Out

"I think it was his mind reading gift that attracted you in the first place." Aro whispered into my ear when he saw Edward gaping at his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't believe he was flirting again! Since my feelings had changed since last time though, I decided to try flirting right back.

"Is that what you think?" I replied with a smile, nudging him in the side.

"Yes." Aro said, chuckling slightly. "It wasn't his class or smile."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, laughing behind my hand. "You are horrible!"

"That's how I got my power, babe." Aro half-joked with a huge grin. I laughed again, throwing my head back. Hearing a modern term like 'babe' come out of Aro's mouth was just too much. "Hello there, Edward. Hard to believe it's only been a few weeks, no?"

"Yes, sir." Edward replied, looking murderous. It was funny, considering it was King Aro of the Volturi he was glaring at.

"Where is my old friend Carlisle?"

"Aro, long time no see." Carlisle said with a smile, coming out of the front door.

"Too long. It seems you avoid me." Aro replied. "Just because you don't wish to join Marcus, Caius, and myself as rulers doesn't mean you have to stay away. You are still welcome in Volterra at any time."

"What...?" Edward said, flinching and wide eyed. "How did you keep that from me?"

"Son, it happened a long time ago. " Carlisle replied, looking embarrassed.

"It doesn't surprise me, Carlisle." Jasper spoke up. "You would have done very well as a leader of the vampire world."

"Thank you, Jasper." Carlisle said. "I thought so at first also, but I'm a bit too soft on wrong-doers."

"I tried telling him how that made him perfect for the job, but his thoughts said it was the King title that scared my friend away." Aro smiled. "Either that, or Carlisle was afraid of becoming my brother."

"Now that's ridiculous, Aro." Carlisle said with a shake of his head.

"Are you sure you don't want the spot?"

"As honored as I am that you've offered it to me, I'm sure." He replied. "It just isn't for me."

"I understand." Aro said. "It is a bit far from your preferred life style. When I find someone else to take the new, fourth throne, I'm going to ask for your input as well as Caius and Marcus's. You will always be a Volturi brother in spirit."

"That sounds great, old friend." He said before taking a peak at me. I smiled at him in encouragement. "I promise I won't avoid you anymore either, brother."

"Fantastic!" Aro exclaimed with a huge smile before clapping his hands and looking at me. "Down to business. All of us will be staying for the remainder of the week. That will give Jasper time to give Peter and Charlotte refresher courses. It will also allow us time to practice with your gift, create your scars, and refill your gift surplus at the end."

"Sounds good." I replied before turning to Jasper. "Where would you like to start?"

"Well, King Aro is right. The three of us need a refresher course." he said cautiously, indicating to himself as well as Peter and Char. "It's been a while. We can combine a few of these steps though. Time is of the essence."

"Agreed." I replied. "What do you suggest, Major?"

"We can practice with your gift and create your scars as we run the refresher course." Jasper stated, waving for Peter and Char to take their spots at his flanks.

"That'll also allow you to become a part of the aura a whole lot faster." Charlotte put in from where she now stood on Jasper's left.

"Seems perfect." Aro said, backing up. "Take the reigns, Jasper. The Volturi is at your service."

"Alright then." Jasper said in surprise with a nod. "Could everyone make a spar circle? Isabella and Charlotte, you two are up."

I walked forward five steps, and Char faced me from the other side. I absorbed the automatically projected gifts of Peter and Edward and crouched in waiting. Charlotte did the same, and we began to circle one another. It wasn't until she rushed at me that I felt it. I felt the aura of the Whitlocks, but stronger was the aura of the Volturi. It was right then that I felt I was a part of it, and I gained strength from their presence. Just before she got close to me, I screamed and began using Edward's and Peter's gifts.

She would move to strike, and I would dodge. She would move, and I would mirror her. It went on like that until I found an opening. Ducking down to dodge a blow, I kicked out with my feet. She was knocked on top of me, and I took her into a roll. As we rolled, I stuck my teeth to her neck in victory. I helped Char up and turned to face Jasper for evaluation.

"As amazing as that was, there's a problem." Jasper said, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. "I would have never taught you to fight like a Volturi elite, and you fight as if you've been a Guard member for decades. You will have to get used to fighting a completely different way in just over 96 hours."

"I have an idea, Major." Demetri said from where he stood.

"Please share it, General." Jasper replied.

"Isabella learned to fight like a Volturi member by simply watching the rest of us spar, so if you were to spar with Peter and Charlotte simultaneously, she would be able to pick it up in two days. She may even be able to pick it up faster if you don't take breaks to feed. A thirsty vampire learns faster, especially on a newborn diet, right Isabella?" Demetri said, smiling at me.

"As much as I hated being starved, I'd have to agree that it did the trick." I replied, trying to suppress my smile. I then grew serious again. "There's another problem though. During that spar, I felt that I'm already strongly embedded into the Volturi aura. Is it possible to be part of two at once? If not, how will we detach me from such a strength?"

"Are you sure you are already connected in such a way, Isabella?" Aro asked in surprise.

"King Aro's right. It normally takes a huge fight with the coven in question to incorporate someone into an aura of such strength and age." Jasper said, looking amazed and doubtful all at once.

There wasn't time for me to be questioned. I walked over to where Aro and Marcus were standing.

"Aro, use your gift on Marcus and myself at once." I suggested. "That way you will see."

"Very well." Aro replied, take one of each of our hands. There was a slight silence, and then Aro's head shot up. He looked me in the eyes and shook his head slowly. "Impossible, yet it has happened. You are, indeed, part of the Volturi aura."

"So what do we do?" Jasper asked in a whisper. The silence seemed to stretch forever.

"Delfino Gilligan." Carlisle whispered under his breath, and Marcus, Aro, and I all hissed at the name.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for speaking that name aloud, old friend." Aro said carefully, barely concealing his utter hatred.

"He was able to become part of the Volturi aura, yet he fought against and betrayed you, getting Ularin killed in the process." Carlisle said, obviously speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Yes, I know that. What I want to know is why you are telling the whole world this story, and I want to know what he has to do with anything." Aro replied, losing his patients.

"There's no way he could have fought against an aura he was part of... unless..." Carlisle paused and turned to Demetri. "General, you said the raids confirmed that the Romanians were involved in Ularin's second death?"

"Yes." Demetri said, looking worried, confused, and angry all at once.

"The only way he could have fought against an aura he was part of, and aided the Romanians, was if he was a part of their aura as well." Dr. Cullen exclaimed, turning to face Aro again. "He was part of two coven auras at once. If Delfino was able to do it, the most powerful Child of Volterra certainly can!"

"Yes..." Aro murmured under his breath. He stood up straighter, and his voice grew with conviction. "Yes! There could have been no other way. There is hope again. Well done, Carlisle. Well done."

"Back to sparring then?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"Yes, Jasper. Sorry about that." Aro replied with a small smile. "The floor is yours again."

"Okay. I like Demitri's idea, but I have a slight twist in mind. Observers, beware. Come on Peter, Char, let's show Isabella how it's done down South." Jasper commanded, his red eyes sparkling with excitement. "Can I have two volunteers that aren't part of a coven aura?"

Lacy, whom had joined the Volturi a month before I had, and John, whom had been added four months ago, stepped forward in fear.

"They will do exactly what needs to be done." Peter whispered to Jasper loud enough for us to all hear. It was obviously an intimidation technique, and it was working. Jasper nodded and spoke to Lucy and John.

"You remember how it felt your first year of this life. Go back to those times, and hold nothing back." Jasper instructed. "On your mark."

Glancing at each other, Lucy and John crouched, letting loose very animalistic and untrained, newborn snarls. It all happened very fast after that.

The Whitlock coven did not move, but they didn't have to. Their coven aura could be felt like vibrations in the air, and Jasper sent waves of submission and defeat to envelop Lucy and John. I could feel the threat coming toward me because of my shield, and I shivered. I was the only one that seemed to realize what was coming. Just before Jasper's gift reached John and Lucy, Jasper nodded to Peter and lead the battle cry. The moment the three of them took their second synchronized step, the two oblivious vampires fell to their knees. Lucy screamed shortly, and John gasped before they fell to their hands as well. Jasper made a show of pretending to rip John's head from his shoulders. Peter and Charlotte did likewise to Lucy. Only after reforming on the other side did Jasper release his gift and dim down their aura.

Without saying a word, I reached over and touched my hand to Aro's palm so that he could see it the way I had with my gift. I saw him shiver as well, and that's what made me realize exactly how much having Jasper as an ally meant. Jasper had made King Aro of the Volturi himself shudder in fear. I remembered Sultana and the fact that she was killed by a skilled vampire with a powerful physical gift. Jasper could kill me if he wanted to. Were he to fight me, he would beat me as easily as I had beaten Edward. I knew that now, and I respected Jasper's ability and skill more than ever. He'd been right. I hadn't known the things he'd done. I would have never truly understood if I had not seen it for myself.

I got Alec's attention and nodded toward Lucy and John, who seemed to be having fits of some sort due to their encounter with the Major. He got the point and desensitized them. Demetri and Jane each grabbed one of them and carried them inside the Cullen house to put them comfortably on the couches.

"Isabella, it is your turn." Jasper announced, indicating to the opposite side of the Cullen lawn. I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. I was terrified. I went to the other side of the lawn as instructed. Jasper's face was cold and expressionless. "Hold nothing back. On your mark."

I crouched.

.:!*!:.

I tried _everything_, and after seventy-nine hours of little to no improvement and being defeated over and over and over again, I was ravenously thirsty. It was getting harder and harder to think around my thirst, especially when I'd try something new with my gift. It wasn't hard to see now, how vampires could go crazy from lack of blood.

Even though I was picking up everything that Jasper would show me or use against me, and even though he used the same technique every damn time, I couldn't get a handle on them. The bites were killing me, and Carlisle and Aro had already reattached both my arms and a leg the one time I got around Jasper's gift. That was when Peter and Char had come at me from both sides, removing the limbs, as Jasper turned to kick me in the stomach and throw the full weight of his gift onto me where I'd sat, helpless, on the ground.

Truthfully, I was hoping I could get another arm off so that I could take another reattachment break. Of course, during my break, Jasper'd had everyone start biting me to get a bunch of different shaped marks on my body.

Things had gotten even harder once I had become part of the Whitlock aura. I wasn't used to fighting against that kind of connection, so over and over again I lost to them.

Finally, it came to the end of it. Jasper used his gift to bring me to my hands and knees (for the millionth time), but this time I couldn't get back up. When I tried, my arms and legs shook, and I fell on my side. Aro was there right away, sitting me up and whispering encouragement so quietly that only I would hear. I was so out of it though, that I couldn't understand the words. Jasper's words, however, brought me to my senses.

"This isn't working. Perhaps watching her creator deal with something worse would help?" He suggested in a hard, detached voice.

"He's already feeling all my pain, Jasper." I gasped out. "Please don't."

"I think it would do the trick." Jasper said, ignoring my words. I felt Aro nod from where his head was touching my hair. He went to get up, and I gripped his cloak with all the strength I had left. It wasn't nearly enough. I forced my eyes open just on time to see Jasper throw every negative emotion at him at once. The Volturi aura was shocked to life in an agonized ripple, and I felt my body begin to shake unceasingly. I longed to jump to Aro's defense, but my body wouldn't respond. Jasper asked Aro a question. "How desperate are you for the death of the South, King Aro?"

"I would do anything." Aro answered weakly, but his voice also held a truthful power that I knew everyone heard. Jasper nodded and placed a hand on Aro's shoulder. He used the physical contact to take his ability to the limits.

Aro began to jerk and scream. I felt the painful, depressing emotions faintly from where I was, twenty meters away. In that moment of desperation, I found a reserve of strength and bravery somewhere deep inside of me.

"No!" I screamed, hurting my throat with the intensity of the sound. I jumped to my feet and threw myself between Aro and Jasper, breaking the connection, but I was now taking the whole Jasper's onslaught. It was pure, untainted agony. I was lonely, unloved, depressed, stressed, angry, hateful, empty, abandoned, betrayed, tired, thirsty, weak, broken hearted, trapped, overwhelmed, and a bunch of things I couldn't name... simultaneously. I felt them all at once, and they crashed on me with the force of a million tons. I was sure I was screaming just as loudly as Aro had been. I felt the gift seeping through me, and I could tell that the emotions were about to reach Aro again, and I couldn't let that happen.

It was then, that the impossible happened once again. I felt my mental gift mutate, and I began to absorb Jasper's physical gift. I could not block it from working on me, but I was able to take his gift into my shield. I didn't hesitate.

I threw every emotion back at him with all the strength I had left. Even when I heard his cries, I didn't stop. I spread it to Peter and Charlotte when they began to advance on me - and finally, after all I'd been through - I had the Whitlock coven on its hands and knees.

I got shakily to my feet, pulling Aro up with me and walked toward them. I bit each of their necks in victory, adding my bite to the collective bites of others. I couldn't keep it up though. I fell into Aro's arms, and I blacked out.

* * *

**A.N.: I was going to make this as long as the others, but the next chapter is a bit insane. It's done, but I am still messing with it, trying to bring it up to par. This chapter was pretty action packed though, right? What do you guys think about this side of Jasper? You'll be seeing a lot more of it soon... I promise. (Whether it's a good thing or not will be for you guys to decide.) =P**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Divide and Conquer, Indeed

"Aro, do you understand how proud you should be in this moment?" I faintly heard Jasper ask. The ice that had been in his voice for days was gone, and his soft Texan accent had returned. My throat felt like hot sand, scratchy and burning.

"I do." Aro replied simply from much closer. That brought me some comfort.

"Aren't you glad you did not listen to Caius and I when you wished to change her yourself?" Marcus said with a laugh.

"I knew even then, Brother. I knew even then." Aro said softly. "Ah, her shield is up once more."

"Hey, Bella?" I recognized Emmett's voice, and even if I hadn't, he was the only one who still called me Bella. "Rise and shine!"

"Isabella, you are too weak right now. We cannot risk feeding you while you are at all unaware. You'll have to hunt on your own." Carlisle's voice stated. "I can tell you heard me. You just frowned like disappointed child." His soft laugh was warming.

"What do you think it will take to wake her up?" Jane asked when nothing was working.

"I can do it. Watch this." I heard Demitri say. "Edward is staring at your boobs."

I jumped to my feet and whirled toward where I felt Edward was standing using Demitri's gift. His eyes were wide when I saw him. Shaking my head, I turned to glare at Demitri.

"That was just mean."

"You need to go feed." Was Demitri's reply. "Your stone eyes creep me out."

Groaning, I turned back to where Aro, Marcus, Carlisle, and Jasper were standing. I waited.

"Even going mad with newborn thirst you wait for evaluation." Jasper said with an amazed shake of his head. "I hope you at least pretend to have less control when we move out."

"I will." I replied, but I did not move.

"Isabella, it was perfect." Marcus said when he realized that I was still waiting.

"No one has ever had the infamous Whitlocks in a fatal position before." Jasper said with an ecstatic smile. "Even when I was on my own I never was, and we definitely have never been in that position when the three of us are working together. People only got bites at us when they snuck up on us, which didn't happen often because of mine and Peter's gifts."

"Plus, I have never seen a gift evolve before!" Aro added, and then he walked forward and took my hands in his. "You, Isabella, shall be known far and wide. Your name shall be more feared than any other. You shall be known as Leading General Isabella of the Elite Volturi Guard, King Aro's third, the most powerful Child of Volterra, and the fourth member of the Whitlock Coven. I shall introduce you to the vampire world personally once you return."

"Thank you, Aro. That means a lot." I replied with a stressed smile.

"You deserve it all." He said with a huge smile, and he gave me a slight push toward the nearest town. "Go hunt. Demitri is right. Your eyes are creepy."

"I doubt they're that creepy." I argued.

"Need proof?" Aro raised his eye brows with a smile and beckoned to a member of the guard. "Kelly, care to give Isabella a view?"

"Leading General, you'll have to lower your shield." Kelly said nervously. Kelly had the ability to reflect the image she was seeing into the eyes of anyone else.

"Okay, reflect it." I said, and suddenly I saw myself as everyone else saw me. There I stood, the irises and whites of my eyes a solid, dull black. My hair was tangled and littered with leaves. I was covered in dirt and grass stains, and my clothes were wrinkled and tattered. Only my cloak seemed untouched due to its tough, stain and wrinkle resistant material. "You weren't kidding. I'm like the Grim."

"Kind of." Marcus said, chuckling slightly. "Like the dreaded Ma'ak."

"Oh no!" I said seriously, causing everyone to look at me. "If I'm Ma'ak, then I think I've lost my feather."

"Judgment is coming then?" Aro asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You got it! Right after I hunt." I said, bowing to excuse myself, and I ran to the nearest town. I snuck into an empty house, and after checking their calender to see that they'd be gone another five days, I took a shower. I put my clothes into their washing machine, and I borrowed an outfit from the closet. I took a belt and tied it around my waist to disguise my cloak as a coat. I went into the town. It was about nine thirty at night, and a good amount of activity was still going on. I made sure to hold my breath and keep my eyes hidden. I got into an alleyway and found a prostitute and her client against a wall. I sated my thirst, put in some contacts to make my eyes look an auburn brown, and I began walking the streets normally.

I took a deep breath and smiled slightly to myself. I was about to walk into a club to pick out another victim when I felt as if I were being followed. Pretending I hadn't noticed anything amiss, I continued walking down the street and turned into an alleyway; two heartbeats followed. I went a bit deeper and three more walked from around a corner, surrounding me.

"Where you goin', sugar?" One of the men behind me asked. I turned and smiled, trying my best to dazzle.

"Hello." I said, blinking slowly as I looked up at him. "I wasn't really headed anywhere in particular."

"Well, my boys and I think you should just stay here with us for a while." He said, and they all closed in. I took a deep breath, letting their scents overtake my instinct.

"Perfect." I replied, giving them a fully toothed, preditorial smile. They began to look unnerved. "Who's first?"

"You know, Jerry, I think I'm going to just go home." One of them said to the leader. I pretended to look surprised.

"Yeah man, I'm going to go with Kevin." Another one said, and the others began to back up also. I started to shake my head slowly.

"Oh no. You can't leave." I said, stepping forward whenever they'd step back. "I know what you were planning to do to me, and so I cannot let you leave. Besides, I'm extremely thirsty." I pounced, quickly knocking them all unconscious. Just as I was about to feed, I felt a gifted vampire approaching with my shield. I recognized it as Aro, and I turned.

"I am sorry to bother you." Aro said, his expression was serious and somber. "I just..." He trialed off, breaking eye contact.

"It's no problem." I said truthfully, a bit unnerved by how he was acting. "Five is a little much for me, but I don't plan on letting any of these creeps go. Do you want those two?" I asked, pointing to the two nearest to him.

"Thank you." He said, walking up to them. I nodded and began to feed off the first one. We both finished quickly, and after stashing the bodies, we sat against the alley wall.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Truthfully, I don't know if I could bring myself to." He replied, staring at the wall across from us.

"I think I understand." I said, leaning my head back against the wall and hugging my knees to myself. I changed the subject, hoping to break the ice. "I feel guilty about leaving Jake without a real goodbye. You know that much, but it came into my thoughts again today. I thought about contacting him. He already knows about vampire existence, and he was a really great friend of mine. Plus, he's probably been the one consoling and helping out Charlie. I seriously thought about calling him. I have his number memorized still."

"Why didn't you?" Aro asked.

"Well, I thought about it a little more, and I realized I probably shouldn't." I answered, hugging my knees tighter. "He'd hate me. Not only am I his natural enemy now, but I feed off the very species he lives to protect. I 'ran into the lion's den' after he pleaded with me not to go. Plus, I'm not the same person he was friends with, not really. I'm not Bella anymore. I've changed more than even I can comprehend. At first, I believed it was my becoming a vampire like everyone else, but I realized something. The second I walked into the throne room in Volterra, something began to shift inside me. When you asked me to join, my thoughts could never tell you what happened to me in that moment." I paused to take a slow, unnecessary, deep breath. "I found myself. I knew in that moment, that if I accepted, that I could have more. I knew that I could find myself there. I..."

"Could be full." We said at the same time. I smiled.

"Exactly." I said.

"I felt the same way." Aro confessed, and I had a feeling we were getting closer to the reason for his distress. "I saw you walk into that throne room, glancing around like you were going to die of a heart attack. Then, I saw you begin to stand up straighter, and I watched your fear become curiosity. I could tell you were shocked by your decision to join as much as Edward and Alice were, but I also saw resolve in your eyes. When I walked into my room and saw you sitting at my window, nothing was different in my thoughts. The thing was, I felt different. I moved differently. I knew that by changing you, I could have more. I could find myself, if only you were there. With you, forever, I could be full."

"It confuses me, and I really don't like being confused." I said, smiling.

"I'm afraid, Isabella." Aro said suddenly, turning to look into my eyes for the first time since he'd arrived. "I'm absolutely terrified, but I can't admit it to anyone."

"What are you afraid of?" I asked, truly curious. I understood why he felt he couldn't admit it to anyone. People would view the king's fear as weakness, even if that wasn't at all the truth.

"To tell you, I'd have to confess something that I'm not ready to divulge as of yet." He replied, staring into my eyes without blinking.

"Jasper's right about my feelings, Aro." I blurted, not able to hold it in anymore. "His gift is always right. I'm afraid too. I'm afraid of going South, into a world that I know will be the like stepping into a nightmare. I'm afraid to leave my cloak behind and all it represents, and I don't want to lose all control. Most of all though, I'm afraid of leaving you, Aro. I'm terrified of dying now that I know all I have to live for."

"It seems we fear the same thing." Aro said with a strained laugh. He continued in an amazed, reverent whisper. "I am afraid that you will leave and never come back to me. If the unspeakable were to happen, I feel as if I should whither away."

"That cannot be, Aro. That would mean that..." I broke off and shook my head. That would only happen if we were True Mates, which just wasn't possible.

"You are right. It would mean exactly what you are thinking." Aro said, and he stood up and began pacing. He came to a sudden stop and knelt before me, grabbing my covered arms and looking into my eyes. "I need you to remember with me. When you first came to Volterra, and you called for me to wait in that nearly silent whisper, what did you think when you looked into my eyes?"

That was one of the few human memories I could recall with a perfect clarity...

.:!*!:.

_In a whisper, I called for him to wait. I was petrified at what I was about to do._

_Edward looked at me, shocked. Alice looked confused._

_"Yes Bella?" He inquired, turning to look at me with a thousand questions in his eyes._

_The second his eyes locked with mine, I was his. I was trapped, and I didn't even know how it had happened. I couldn't walk away, not after what he'd just offered. Maybe it was Chelsea breaking my ties to the outside world, but I didn't care. From the second I had entered the room I had felt like I would never be leaving, not as a human anyway. His eye contact gave me the confidence and strength to do that which I so utterly wanted to do._

.:!*!:.

"The second our eyes locked... I was strong, confident. I was trapped, and I didn't care that I would never leave. I couldn't walk away." I said in a stunned voice. I stared into his eyes the same way that I had that day and spoke the truth that I'd been hiding from myself. "I was yours."

"The second our eyes locked... My body longed for nothing more than to take you in my arms, and I couldn't fathom why. I wanted to make you mine in every sense of the word, yet I couldn't move. I too, was trapped. My thoughts were consumed by you, even when you were no longer there." Aro replied, slowly letting go of me, standing up, and backing away to the other wall with a look of awe and disbelief on his face. He whispered his next words. "I was yours."

"It can't be." I whispered. "You don't think...?"

"Oh, Isabella." Aro replied with a shake of his head, the same expression on his immortal face. "I have never been more sure of anything in my entire existence. You are my True Mate, and I am yours."

There was a thick silence.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, knowing the question was on both our minds.

"We tell Marcus and Jasper." He replied with a shrug.

"I meant about my leaving in twenty-seven hours." I said. I couldn't even think of poor Sulpica... not now. He was quiet for a moment before he quoted the same song I had as my last human words.

"'Press your lips to the sculptures, and surely you'll stay.'" He walked to me again and knelt beside me, taking my hand. I kept my shield up so that I could reply back.

"'Warn your warmth to turn away. Here it's December, everyday.'" I replied, using my gift to connect our minds. _"You know I cannot stay, no matter how much I want to. We both have our duties to carry out. I must help defeat the South."_

_"You are right of course. You must go." _Aro replied through the mental link. _"Ours really is a Love Like Winter, isn't it?"_

_"It does seem as if the warmth is being sucked from it, doesn't it?"_I agreed, nodding sadly. _"As if we are allowed no happiness."_

_"As if the Fates are fighting amongst themselves, cutting our strings before we even truly experience immortality." _He sighed, and then he looked at me and spoke aloud. "Promise me just one thing."

"Anything."

"Reverto." He said in Latin. "Return. Do anything you must to come back to me."

"Whatever's legal." I replied with a nod of my head.

"In times of war, the laws fall silent, Isabella." Aro's eyes flashed with his words, alerting me to his inner plight. I softened.

"Silent enim leges inter arma." I translated the saying to it's original Latin form. "In that case, I will return, Aro."

"Good." Aro said simply, standing and helping me to my feet also. "Remind Jasper of the law's relationship with war when you head South, if you could."

"Yes. I will." I confirmed. We ran to the human house I had used to wash my clothes, and I changed quickly and put everything back where I'd found it. Taking my hand, Aro began to lead the way back to the Cullen house. As we approached, he heaved a sigh and dropped my hand.

"Marcus. Jasper. We must speak with the two of you." Aro called at a normal, conversational volume. They both exited the house, and the four of us went out of hearing range, and I covered the four of us with my shield. "I'll just say it straight out. Isabella and I are True Mates."

"I knew the moment she took the Major's hit for you." Marcus replied. "You two had that indescribable bond from the beginning, but I knew it could only be a True Mate bond when she willingly took all that pain for you."

"I have to admit I knew before that." Jasper said. "After she had unknowingly attacked Peter, Char, and I, she woke up and went into the panic thinking you could be dead. I saw the life leaving her eyes, and my gift could not reach her. I knew that if simply the **thought** of your death could do that to her that you two had to be True Mates."

"Well, I'm glad that the two of you knew before we did!" I shouted sarcastically, actually smiling. "Just don't tell anyone until after the South is gone."

"No problem, on one condition." Jasper replied, smiling wickedly. "I get to tell Edward when this is all over."

"You've got yourself a deal." I replied through my laughter. The sparkling of my scarred skin in the dawning light reminded me of what was soon to come. "I guess it's time to stock up my shield."

"Inventory overload." Aro said with another sigh. "Divide et impera."

"Let us hope." I mumbled as we headed to the Cullen house once again. Divide and conquer, indeed.

* * *

**A.N.: I hope that my spastic updating hasn't caused anyone to stop reading. I finished chapter eight today, so that will be posted by the 19th of August! (All the editing will certainly be done by then.)  
Well, South the Whitlocks go! What did you guys think about the Aro/Isabella moment? Questions? Comments? Critics? Please don't be afraid to share anything with me! I could use all the help I can get. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I read every last one of them, even if I don't read it until it's too late to reply... =P**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Beginning

Having so many gifts at my disposal was strange. Once we had overloaded my inventory, I had started to get twitchy and jerky. I was really embarrassed about it, but I felt overwhelmed. It was almost too much, and the power trip it was giving me wasn't helping any.

I was growling at sudden movements, and I could feel my shield pulsing, wanting to be put into use. It took all my self-control not to tackle anyone that got too close. Luckily, those in the Volturi or Whitlock auras seemed to be exceptions. The deep connection that was there kept the twitching to a minimum.  
Jasper had joked that I was finally acting like a newborn. I had just growled, further proving his point and causing him to laugh.

My goodbyes to the guard had been much the same as my last parting with Demitri. The farewells were friendly and formal all at once. With Aro, it was different.

.:!*!:.

_"You still have your cell, yes?" He'd asked, looking expressionless. I was doing my best to appear the same, but my nervousness and fear must have been obvious to at least him.  
_  
_"Yes." I'd answered as he'd walked up to me. We both reached out for each other's hands. I connected our minds automatically, but neither of us said a word. None were needed. There were not even real thoughts flowing between us, just images. Dreams, hopes, fears, and meaningless flashes passed through our heads. There was one I saw in Aro's mind that caused tears to form in my eyes. I might have even whimpered aloud.  
_  
_Aro, Marcus, Caius, and I were all standing on the elevated platform where the thrones were in the throne room. Aro was holding me to himself again, but this time... there were four thrones, and the fourth one had my name engraved into it.  
_  
_"Make it home to me, dear Isabella, so that I may show you everything." Aro's voice caressed my mind, and I collapsed to the ground, dry sobs wracking my body. Aro's facial expression never faltered or changed. Jasper came forward and carried me to the car, setting me in the back beside Charlotte. Charlotte rubbed my back soothingly, and I could feel Jasper trying to help comfort me with his gift. It was no use though. The image of that fourth throne and Aro's arms around my waist was seared forever into my mind, and it was torturing me for only one reason.  
_  
_In Aro's imagined vision of the future, Sulpica could be heard crying in the background, and Aro wasn't sure if he cared. I couldn't stop sobbing because I wasn't sure if I did either. I wanted Aro's dreams to be reality so much it hurt._

.:!*!:.

"Isabella, we're goin' on foot from here." I heard Jasper say, which snapped me out of my thoughts. I growled slightly, startled, before shaking my head. I got out of the car very slowly, taking in my surroundings. It was dark out. By the looks of it, it was two or three o'clock in the morning. It was definitely a Southern night, for there was a dry heat weighing down the air. I took a deep breath and flinched, cursing softly, and I had to work to suppress my snarl and shield.

"Major..." I hissed between my teeth.

"Interestin' smell, ain't it? Ever since livin' through the first World War, I can't help but compare it to the smell of mustard gas. I almost find it pleasant. It's a shame our instincts tell us that it's the smell of death." Jasper said, drawing out the last word in a way that made my air stand on end. His eyes were pitch as the cloudless sky behind him as he let his gaze wander around lazily. "Welcome to the South, Isabella. Keep your eyes pealed. Captain!"

"Sir." Peter replied, standing at attention in a flash.

"We're goin' to make this obvious. I'm back, and I want everyone to be aware of that fact by dawn." Jasper ordered darkly, shifting his stare to look directly at me. "Isabella is goin' to stand next to Charlotte in our formation. She's to remain a SECRET weapon, am I understood?"

"Yes, my Major." Peter saluted.

"Yes, sir." Char and I answered in unison. In other words, I would only be using my shield when told to do so.

"Stick close, and remember your places in this world." Jasper whispered, rolling his shoulders once before striding confidently forward. The further we walked, the more the sickly sweet smell increased and mixed with what was obviously supposed to be a territorial-marking-scent of some sort. I was getting really uneasy, and Jasper was now sending me a steady wave of calm.

A good hundred miles into this mysterious territory, I recognized the city in the distance as Monterrey. I'd seen it in the minds of Jasper, Aro, and Alec, and I also knew who's army was here. The ice cold dread began to harden my veins, and I was finding it extremely difficult to keep walking.

I had not felt this type of fear in ages. When I'd thought Aro might have died, it had been all consuming and instantaneous panic that had constricted me.  
This was slow, infectious. Instead of making it hard to breathe, I found myself breathing too quickly. Suddenly, I knew why this was affecting me so strongly. Reality was setting in.

Before I could think on it for long, we were met just outside the town by a newborn that was obviously well into his first year of this life. He was mostly calm, even when he witnessed our scars. I couldn't help but think that he was lucky that Jasper had not decided to come in with guns blazing. Jasper had not activated the aura, so to this newborn, we most likely just seemed like four possibly experienced fighters. When in your own territory, with an army hiding in the shadows, that wasn't very threatening.

"Indique su negocio aquí. Esta tierra es reclamada." He rolled off in perfect Spanish.

"I'm very well aware that this territory "belongs" to Maria. I'm here to see her, little nipper. Let me pass without causin' any issues, and I'll have no quarrel with you." Jasper's drawl was suddenly aged. It was unnerving to watch him transform before my eyes. Like when he'd trained me, he had gone cold, but unlike when he'd trained me, there was now another aspect to his countenance. It was apathy. I realized in that moment that he could literally kill this newborn and feel nothing for it.

"I am tired of dealing with your kind." The newborn replied in broken English.

"Maria is not to be bothered by you Southern Americans. You do not belong here."

"You ever heard the tales of the Major? He lived and died in Dixie." Jasper replied softly. A slow smirk began to show on his face, and he brought the aura crackling to life around us. I actually shuddered as I felt forced to crouch slightly. When I watched Peter and Char crouch, I stopped fighting the urge and dipped low to the ground. Jasper didn't crouch, but I did watch as he gathered a cloud of negative emotions around him. They seemed to hug his skin like armor, and it was when Jasper let loose the most chilling chuckle I have ever heard that the newborn seemed to realize he'd underestimated his visitors.

"He left decades ago. Disappeared without a word." The newborn stuttered, and I found myself amazed that he'd already guessed that Jasper was the Major.

"Yes, well. As you can imagine, he became very angry when he heard about the duo that thought they could control what was HIS." Jasper hissed, actually managing to sound extremely pissed about the whole thing.

"The Romanians? They struck a deal with Paco and Manny. Maria's been working harder than ever trying to keep this place independent. You know how she is. She won't give this place up for no one."

"Why do you think I came here first, newborn?" Jasper spat harshly, laughing once with little humor. He made the aura flare slightly, and the three of us behind him hissed slightly at the same time. "If you know what's good for you, you'll take us to see her now."

"Of course, Major Whitlock. Welcome back, by the way." The newborn said, snapping once, causing the shadows to move. I nearly jumped. How had I not noticed the army was ACTUALLY in the shadows? The newborn army surrounded us, in a surprisingly non-threatening way, and began to escort us through the shadows of the city. Peter put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"She'll try to rattle you up, seeing that you're the new addition. She won't be happy that you were added to his aura when the Major never joined hers." Peter warned with a dark chuckle. I frowned, and one of the nearby newborns laughed slightly. I turned to glare at them, and I felt my shield pulse slightly.

"Isabella." Jasper drawled out without even turning around. I hissed a bit in acceptance, and the newborn grinned at me. It took everything I had not to hit him with some stored up power. No, I take it back. I wanted to tackle the cheeky little prick to the floor and crack his face like porcelain with a swift, well-placed, kick. Did he not know who I was?!

That brought me up short.

No. He didn't know who I was. No one was supposed to know. That was the whole idea. I really needed to let go of my pride, or I would fail my mission. I took a deep breath and let the raw smell of death overtake my senses. I let the uneasiness seep into my skin and cloud my anger. I felt as Jasper pumped my emotions with acceptance, helping me to shift my focus. Right now, I had a part to play.

I let my mind wander back to my past life. I remembered how I'd felt those first months after the Cullens had left me. As the despair, fear, worthlessness, and lack of hope filled me, I saw Jasper stiffen slightly. I quickly found my autopilot, and I let the numbness overtake me. Jasper relaxed again, but he also sent me a bit of concern. I hummed lightly in response to let him know I was alright, and he seemed to calm considerably.

"Yo sabría esa energía en cualquier lugar. Bienvenido a casa, mi guerrero." If I'd still had a beating heart, it would have stopped. Maria was in a white sundress, and she was wearing a sultry smile that had my instincts screaming at me to either kill her quickly or run. Only my numbness kept me from moving into action one way or another. She honestly scared me to death. "¿Quién es tu amiga?"

"This is Isabella. Tell me of this deal that Paco and Manny made with the Romanians." Jasper commanded, shocking me slightly. I had been under the impression that he took orders from her.

"The ancient scum think that they can come and "restore this place to glory". The self-righteous trash are grating on my last nerve." Maria replied with a roll of her eyes in perfect English. "Were the rumors true, Major? Have you come to claim the Whitlock Empire?"

"Now, now, Maria, is that fear I feel drippin' from your pours like sweat?" Jasper asked rhetorically with a devilish smirk. "Yes. I am here to rule the South as I should have many years ago."

"What about the Volturi? They'll come down on you harder than they come down on Benito." Maria warned, looking tense. I couldn't help but grin slightly, which caught Maria's attention.

"Somethin' tells me they're smart enough not to show themselves down here while the Whitlocks are present." Jasper said carefully, wearing a grin that was probably identical to mine.

"Sweet Jesus." Maria whispered, her eyes wide. "Who did you kill?"

Jasper simply threw his head back and laughed. "Who did I kill? You're a riot."

"Major, this isn't funny." Maria hissed, and I finally saw the woman that had ruled him in her eyes. "They will retaliate for sure."

"They probably would have preferred I killed her." Jasper said through his laughter. I was growing curious. What was he going to say he did? "I introduced Isabella, yes? Well, she is King Aro's third creation, and she is the fourth member of the Whitlock aura!"

"Aro changed her?" Maria whimpered, looking at me in awe and fear. "And you stole her allegiance and brought her South? Blast! Well, what can she do? You must have stolen her for a reason."

"Revenge, Maria." Jasper replied, his voice going rough. "Were it not for them, the Romanians would not be here stealing what is mine. Eye for an eye..."  
"She doesn't even have a gift?!" She shouted, throwing her hands up.

"Not that I know of." Jasper replied with a shrug. Maria let out a huge breath of exasperation before turning to me.

"Do you have a mate, Isabella?" Maria asked, and I nodded in answer. "Denounce him."

Her order to me brought me up short. Was she completely insane? Aro would feel that. He'd know, and he'd be so angry. After all he'd shown me in his mind, after all I knew of him, I knew I couldn't do it. He would burn the world down to find me and make me re-announce my tie to him.

"I will not." I declared softly.

"It's your funeral." Maria shrugged, and I felt my eyebrows come together in question. "People don't tolerate mated couples around here, right Peter?" She smirked at him.

"The South is about to change, señora." Peter replied, a relatively dark smile on his face.

"Hmm..." Maria hummed. "Touche."

"Are Paco and Manny stationed at the same camp?" Jasper asked, regaining Maria's attention.

"Yes. They still hold the deepest, most Southern territory." She replied, still keeping her eyes on me. "You will have to be more careful to not break any laws now though. The Volturi has spies everywhere now adays."

"In times of war, the law fall silent. Let them come, ma'am." I whispered, meeting her gaze evenly.

"Your newborn is very outspoken." Maria said, obviously to Jasper even though she was still watching me. I raised my eyebrows at her. She raised her own back.

"I recon you're just lucky she finally learned to follow orders and be respectful of a person's title. Haven't you, Isabella?" Jasper said pointedly. I know it was meant to rial me up, so I took a deep breath through the nose before speaking.

"Yes, Major." I said.

"Oh, you're right. That really ticks her off." Maria replied with a laugh. She went serious quickly though. "I assume you are here to use my army to assist in your overtaking."

"You assume incorrectly." Jasper answered. "I'm here to find out if I have to kill you."

"Is that so?" Maria asked dryly, crossing her arms. They had a stare-down for a while before she huffed. "Fine! What will it take to keep existing? I'd like to keep my lifestyle as well."

"Of course you would." Jasper replied, rolling his eyes. "In order for you to live, you will have to let me destroy your newborns and wait up north with a coven of my choosing until I'm finished claiming my Empire."

"What coven?" Maria questioned, obviously resigned.

"The Cullen Clan." Jasper replied, his smirk huge.

"You bastard." Maria hissed, causing Jasper to laugh.

"You must follow their twisted diet as well!" He said, his grin was horrible. I almost smiled as well, but Peter pinched me.

"Are you friends with them?" Maria asked, looking at Jasper in disbelief.

"Very good friends. On that note, you kill, harm, or even disobey any of them, and I will destroy you." Jasper promised, his dark eyes swearing the truth of his words.

"Got it." Maria replied, pursing her lips. "I'm on my way. Make it quick. I want to come home as soon as possible."

"You'll never be able to fight for territory or make an army again, Maria." He told her.

"I figured as much. You were never a fan of the carnage, no matter how good you were at creating it." Maria replied, running off into the night.

"I wish I had an Easy Button." Peter remarked the second she was out of eyesight, causing me to roll my eyes as Char slapped him in the back of the head.

"We haven't even gotten started. Don't celebrate yet." Jasper drawled, putting his fingers to his lips and letting out a shrill whistle. The newborn that had met us outside the city came to it as if he was one of Pavlov's dogs or something.

"Sir?" He questioned, looking worried, as he should be.

"Ready the army. You are in for the fight of your undead lives." Jasper ordered slowly, his voice spilling from his lips like dry ice.

I watched as the newborns ran around frantic. They were obviously a well oiled machine. Even Jasper seemed to be vaguely impressed, standing motionless, letting his cold eyes roam over their movements.

"Amazing, isn't he?" Peter whispered in my ear too quietly for him to hear.

"I haven't even seen anything yet, Peter." I replied just as silently, keeping my eyes on Jasper.

"Be careful how you stare around here. I might know that you are just keeping an eye on him to make sure you complete your mission, but it won't look like that to anyone else. If people start thinking you two are mates, things could get messy for you real fast." Peter said, his eyes on Jasper as well, his face serious. "Maria wasn't kidding when she said mates aren't tolerated down here. They represent weakness, and weaknesses are ALWAYS exploited."

He left it at that, taking Charlotte's wrist and dragging her of to the east after nodding in the Major's direction. I began to watch the army scramble around. I didn't even notice when it approached.

"Hey there, honey." The newborn's voice was gruff and hungry. I somehow kept myself from flinching. "I'm gonna be straight with you. Pick me to give your body to, and I'll put in a good word with the second. I'm his strongest fighter."

Knowing my rank was at least higher than HIS in this twisted world, I replied the way I would have if I'd been talked to like that in Volterra.

"Touch me, and I will be sure to take your dick in a way that you didn't exactly have in mind. Got it?" I didn't even look at him.

"Sorry, peach, not going to work out that way." He said, going to grab my arm. I grabbed his hand and twisted so that I had him locked in my grip with his back to me.

"I am so not in the mood, man." I growled out, ripping off his arm, pushing him away, and throwing his arm at him. My shield pulsed, and I used a bit of Kelly's mirror gift on him so that he could see him as I did. "I never want to see you looking so pathetic in front of one of the Whitlocks again, or I will burn you, you dig?"

"You're lucky she's better trained than you are, scum." Jasper said as he walked to my side. "Well, that might make you unlucky, depending on whether you piss her off again or not. Scram."

The newborn picked up his arm and ran off to reattach it somewhere. I sighed, straightening my shirt. "Major?" I questioned when I still felt his stare on me.  
"You need to be more careful." He said, and I pursed my lips, knowing he was talking about the use of my shield. "We can't afford any mess ups. I recon you can handle that?"

"Yes, Major." I replied, keeping my face stoic. He nodded once, calming my emotions as he walked back to the edge of the hill to continue observing the army's preparation. I did the same, staring out at the rushed movements of the newborns without much thought.

Already, I was looking forward to the end of all this, when I could leave the South forever and return to Italy, where I belonged. Sadly, I knew that this was just the beginning.

* * *

A.N.: **Don't be put off my my recently sporadic updates. I will never give up on my stories. NEVER. I am just letting you all know that while Sunday will be a goal of mine, it might not always happen.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - His  
**  
Carlisle's POV:  
Things were relatively normal here in Alaska, considering that Esme and I were extremely worried about Isabella and Jasper. I told myself I wasn't going to panic until a month passed. Seeing as it had only been a few days, I was decently calm. Alice was taking it the hardest, which was understandable. It was her mate, after all, that was in the most danger. He had many, many enemies.

"Carlisle..." Alice whispered my name in a trembling voice. Automatically, I stood stalk still and listened carefully. There were quick, vampire footsteps headed across the lawn. On edge, I went to welcome the visitor, praying that if a conflict were to arise, that I could keep my coven safe. Opening the door, my heart nearly started again at who I saw standing on my porch.

"Mi parientes obedece a la ley. Indique su negocio here, Señora de la Guerra." I declared, lifting my chin and looking her in the eyes. I felt, more than heard, my family gather behind me in defense.

"Peace, Dr. Cullen." Maria sighed, glancing around, looking bored. "I was sent here to stay with you while the Major destroys what's left of my world." Edward suddenly burst into laughter. I couldn't help but inquire with my thoughts as to what he found so hilarious.

"She is trying to hide the fact that Jasper desires her to follow the diet."

"Mind reading bastard." Maria muttered, causing Edward to smirk a bit.

"Come on, garrapata." Edward invited, beckoning her into the house. I stepped aside, letting her pass.

"Tick? Is that the best you've got?" Maria replied with snark as she entered through the door frame.

"Oh, you wait. He's got nothing on me, puta." Alice swore, causing Maria to raise her eyebrows at her before a slow smile spread on her face.

"NOW I understand why he would send me here. You're his new plaything." Maria purred, puckering her lips slightly before looking Alice up and down. "The longest he ever kept one was eighty years. Of course, he had many mistresses on the side while he toyed with my heart as well. He never was one to stay faithful. He is too powerful, chicka. Don't make the same mistake I did. He cannot be controlled like you think he can be. It's all part of his game. He doesn't actually love you."

"You don't know him." Alice hissed, her eyes blackening. I was growing worried. I couldn't imagine what was going on in Alice's head right now. This was the woman that had tormented her mate for nearly a century, trying to taunt her.

"I know him better than you do." Maria replied, her voice suddenly serious. Her eyes got a glazed far-away look. "The only person he ever loved was Peter, and then Peter got a mate. He was so angry. Still, he couldn't bring himself to kill Peter, or Peter's new source of happiness. He did, however, send them away. He told me he wouldn't have been able to keep himself from killing the woman unless she was gone."

"You liar!" Alice cried out, venom tears welling in her eyes. At first, I was about to intervene, but Edward's facial expression stopped me. He was looking at Maria in horror. It almost looked as if he was beginning to believe her. That in itself shocked me enough to keep me from saying anything. It couldn't be true. Sure, Jasper had been brutal and lost, but he couldn't have been lost enough to so cruelly prey on women in such a way.

"When Peter came back for him five years later, he thought that Peter loved him in the same way. I had believed so too. That is, until Jasper showed up with the Volturi, Swan girl. He marked her as a mate too, you know. I saw the bite on her collarbone clear as day. He doesn't need a real bond. He simply manipulates the emotions of woman to make their instincts kick in. It means nothing. It isn't real, even if it FEELS real." Venom gathered in Maria's eyes, and she pulled the collar of her shirt down to reveal a mating mark that was very obviously in the shape of Jasper's mouth. Ironically, that was what made me sure she was lying. Jasper had told me about the time in the beginning of his second life when she had forced him to bite her there, using the confusion of his new life against him. He had dry sobbed for a long time, feeling guilty that he didn't even have that to give to Alice. It had taken me nearly twenty-four hours to convince him that all she would ever need was his love and devotion. "He was so tender with me. He had just finished annihilating a whole army on his own, yet he was gentle. I had thought…"

"No!" Alice screamed, leaping forward, only to be restrained by Edward. Edward's face was still twisted in horror at whatever must have been in her thoughts.

"She is lying, Alice." Edward whispered in her ear, dragging her away. He looked at me just as he went into the hallway. "She's the one playing games, Carlisle."

"Oh! It was the kind Dr. Cullen that had started to believe the lies! He spoke so highly of you. He looks up to you! Imagine how heartbroken Jasper will be when he finds out that you had almost believed my word over his." She murmured, clicking her tongue before taking a seat on the couch. She waited until all the others left to hunt and Esme went to check on Alice before she turned and mouthed the words to me. "I wonder what it would take to break your beautiful mate. I do hate mates, and women have always been the most fun to torment into submission. I bet she'd be begging real quickly. Actually, I can see it in her eyes. She's used to taking beatings, isn't she, Doctor?"

I hadn't even thought about moving before I had her by the throat and pressed against the wall. Those that were still in the house rushed in at the noise, but upon seeing me, they stilled. I hardly noticed their presence, as my whole attention was focused on the woman that had dared to threaten Esme and imply that I would treat my mate the way that her first husband had.

"You think that because of my diet and way of life that you can assume my weakness." I hissed into her ear as I twisted her head so that I could press her face against the wall without loosening my hold on her. She struggled very little, realizing quickly that it was useless. "I may play the part of a suburban father well, but let me assure you that I am a vampire first and foremost. One of our kind does not live as long as I have without having walked in darkness. Do not threaten those I care about again if you value your continued health. I already think Jasper granted you more leniency than the situation called for."

"She would serve your needs so much better if you just let me have a whack at h-"

I had her head off before she finished the sentence. Afraid of Esme's reaction to my aggression, I spoke to Edward with my thoughts while heading to my study.

"Take her to the basement. Finish dismembering her. Make sure she can't put herself back together. Jasper can deal with her when he returns." I was already in my study when I finished the thoughts. I heard the trap door to the basement open, along with two sets of feet, and knew it was Edward doing as I had asked with the help of Alice.

With disgust and revulsion, I put my head on my arms on top of my desk. I hated the sick feeling that violence left with me even when I felt that it was necessary. I truly detested the harming of others, especially by my own hand.

When Esme entered the room, knelt beside me, and embraced me, I finally let myself break down. Esme was still accepting of me. I could overcome all else, as long as she loved me in spite of everything.

.:!*!:.

Bella's POV:  
"Isabella! Now!" Jasper shouted, accidentally pushing out his own desperation with his gift, pulling a newborn off of Peter just on time. I jumped in front of Jasper and Peter, reaching forward to pull Charlotte behind me. Closing my eyes and throwing my hands up with a desperate cry, I let my shield loose, spraying forth the whole of the gifts I had stored up. Once they had fallen unconscious due to the mental overload, the four of us ran forward and finished them off quickly. Jasper pulled out a Zippo lighter, sparked a flame, and threw it onto the pile. We ran off quickly, straight to the next camp.

We'd been pushing our way further South, nonstop, for eight days now. It was taking far longer than Jasper had first thought. Apparently, the Warlords had built up armies far larger than had been seen for hundreds of years. Jasper had never fought armies of such proportions before. The average was around 45, almost three times that which Jasper had dealt with at his prime. It was taking all his experience and know-how to win each battle.

I had run out of the gifts from my 'inventory overload' after the fifth day, and I had been getting creative recently. When a newborn used his gift on me, I had found a way to reach within it, taking a ridiculous amount. It also caused them to literally begin to shrivel before my eyes. The first time I'd done it, I'd freaked out a bit, but I was in the middle of a battle, so I'd been forced to move on quickly. It was now an occurrence that happened often, seeing that Jasper needed my gift more than he would ever admit.

Speaking of the Major, I was growing worried. Peter actually warned me to use caution around him. He told me that he hadn't seen the Major this tense and riled up since the battle where Jasper had earned his title as the God of War.

Beyond that, I was becoming worried for myself. I was falling into the lifestyle down here a little too easily for comfort. I took orders, killed, burned, fed, and then it started all over again. I was speaking in cold tones now as well. I couldn't help but remember Alice's words as she came out of her vision.

_"I can see how this will end. You do not know what you are taking him back to. The South will be a black hole. It will suck all in and leave none alive. You have convinced him to walk willingly toward death, or you will watch him become the very vampire he swore to never become again."  
_  
Was this the beginnings of the black hole? Could we all die here? Was I to be sucked into this lifestyle, never to recover or be free?

It was our tenth day down South when we finally reached Paco and Manny's camp. After scouting the area, Jasper come back to inform us that the Romanians had indeed been there and were heavily involved, but that they had fled the moment that word had reached them that we were coming. Determined to wipe out the South regardless, we entered and slaughtered Paco, Manny, and their army.

After eleven days, it was time to head home.

.:!*!:.

We were almost back to the Alaskan home when Jasper stopped me.

"Do not let your instincts control you when we return. For a little while, you will be extremely jumpy. If I were you, I would call Aro at first chance. It will probably help center you a bit." Jasper whispered, his accent softened to how it had been before we had left.

"Alice had a vision before we left." I spit out as a last minute decision, and he raised his eyebrows in my direction. After I had quoted her exact words to him, his eyes darkened a bit. I felt my own eyebrows rise. "What is it?"

"Do you not feel it, Isabella?" He questioned, sounding truly surprised at my possible ignorance. When he saw my clueless expression, he hit me with a wave of emotions that I had felt any times this last week and a half. I could not name them, but I knew them. "That is the black hole. It has already sucked you in like it did the rest of us. Soon, you will understand what Alice saw. She thought it was the monster I told myself I would never be again, but she will never know the monster. Tell me, when Aro reads your thoughts, will he really know the monster you felt creeping up inside you after that first week? Will he understand why you were using the cold tones? Will he get the reasons for your ease of adaption into such a heartless, uncaring environment?"

"I don't even understand it, how could he?" I answered, confused by his questioning.

"Exactly. He will never get it. He will never know the monster, but you know it exists. You felt it." Jasper said, turning and continuing to walk. "It will make more sense as you conquer it. Just do not let it control you. Carlisle and I can assist you if you need it."

I sent a sideways glace to Peter, and he nodded once very seriously before following. Charlotte come up beside me as we followed a bit behind.

"What Jasper is trying to say, is that this experience will haunt you forever. You might be alright now, but when you are away from the coven, around others, you will become ruthless and cold if rubbed the wrong way or startled. It is inside you, just like it is inside of us. You are scarred on the inside as well as the outside. You really are a Whitlock in every way. You realize that, right?"

Finally, we approached the Cullen house. Carlisle came out first, followed by the others, and for the first moment in my time on this earth, he freaked me out the most of any of the Cullens. My shield pulsed, and I had to grit my teeth in order to keep myself from doing anything stupid. It was something in the way he held himself, his posture and walk. Most of all, it was a shadow in his eyes, a nearly undetectable film in the background. My instincts told me that he was aged. He was experienced, dangerous. This reaction took me so much by surprise, that it nearly washed away all my caution and fear of him.

The two covens stopped and stood facing each other. Carlisle, as coven leader, spoke first.

"Welcome back, Jasper. I am glad to see all of you back and intact."

"It is good to be back, Carlisle." Jasper said with a smile, and turned to look at me. He nodded in a way meant to get me to come to his side. I did so. "Go on, greet Carlisle."

The part of me telling me he was super dangerous was pretty easily ignored, all things considered. I had enough memories of Carlisle's peaceful disposition to walk right up to him with a smile and give him a hug. I couldn't help but tease him in a whisper.

"What is it, Carlisle? Are you afraid of how the newly returned Southern fighter will react to you?"

"It's good to see you didn't lose your sense of humor." Carlisle remarked dryly, chuckling and letting me go. "You seem to be doing exceptionally well. Will you talk to me if you start having trouble?"

"Yes. I promise." I replied, turning to the others, who were so obviously not even aware of how much more brutal I had become. They all came rushing up and laughing. Luckily, they didn't seem very threatening.

Then a breeze rolled through the Cullen house out to where we were standing out front. I got the scent of Maria and venom. I began to automatically absorb Edward's gift to use it to defend myself. It took Jasper's hand gripping my shoulder painfully to stop me before I seriously damaged Edward.

"Calm." He muttered, flooding me with said emotion. I took in a shaking breath to get hold of myself.

"Got it." I replied in the cold tone I had adapted. Jasper waited a second before letting go and moving his attention to Carlisle.

"Who dismembered her?" He asked the coven leader.

"Edward, with the help of Alice."

"What are you hiding?"

"I removed her head." Carlisle answered, getting the same cold tone. His eyes darkened a bit, and he pursed his lips.

"Good." I put in, causing everyone turn to look at me. "I felt bad for you guys when Jasper sent her here, but at least you got to take out some aggression. You are way too pent up, Carlisle."

"Interesting observation." Carlisle commented, looking uncomfortable with this kind of attention. I smirked a bit, letting my gaze soften and my voice warm up a bit.

"What do you want done with her, Major?" I questioned, automatically differing to him. He shrugged.

"I will go… check up on her with Peter and Charlotte. You call Aro." Jasper said, walking into the house and toward the basement without another word.

"You can use the phone in my office. It's a secure line." Carlisle said, and I nodded before heading up there.

I dialed the Volturi's number, and the phone was answered by Gianna.

"This is Leading General Isabella Volturi. I would like to speak to Aro." I answered, tapping my foot impatiently for the short time I was on hold.

"Isabella…" Aro breathed in relief. I felt my instincts quiet at the sound of his voice. I hadn't even realized that I was that tense. "Are you back in Washington?"

"I am." I replied in what I thought was a warm voice.

"You are struggling." He whispered, and then I heard shuffling and quick footsteps. His next words were cold, tense, and sure. "I will be there soon."  
He hung up without another word. I put the phone back onto the dock and walked back out into the hallway. I walked downstairs and leaded against the railing. I stood, quietly observing the normal activities being performed by the Cullens. I could hear the three Whitlocks down in the basement, questioning Maria. It seemed she was giving the Major a hard time. I nearly flinched when I suddenly smelled Carlisle standing next to me.

"You reacted to me much better than Jasper did when he first showed up. I had to fight him a bit to calm him down." Carlisle recalled with a fond smile. I didn't say anything in reply. I had a feeling I didn't need to act around Carlisle. "The milky film has only gotten more noticeable since then, and you were right. I have been tense recently. I should have known your newly sharpened instincts would have picked up on that."

"It is understandable… your tenseness, I mean." I said, still not looking at him. I was watching him out of the corner of my eyes though.

"Jasper told me about the evolution of your gift. I don't think I have ever been more grateful that I do not have an extra ability. If I did, you might honestly scare me."

I couldn't help it. I chuckled slightly. "I should scare you anyway."

"No. I pose no threat to you, and you know it. I would have been attacked when you first saw me again if it was any different." Carlisle said, his smile widening as Rosalie hit Emmett upside the head and kissed him in the span of three seconds.

"You really made yourself a nice life." I whispered, appreciating the Cullen Coven fully for the first time. "I don't know how you did it, but I am proud of you."

"There were many times that people tried to convince me that living this way as a vampire was impossible, but I showed them. I showed them." Carlisle trailed off, his gaze looking distant. He returned to the present quickly, giving me a small smile and walking over to Esme.

This other side of Carlisle was both confusing and comforting. I was beginning to understand how the Major could respect the passive doctor so much. There was more to this man than it seemed.

Jasper emerged from the basement shortly, and before I had even thought about it, I was standing in front of him, concentrating on my curiosity. He sighed and nodded to me before speaking.

"She's dead. It's over." The Major reported, and I felt my shoulders relax. "Aro?"

"On his way." I answered shortly. Jasper nodded absentmindedly, patting my shoulder before heading over to Alice.

I watched as they stared at each other without expression before Alice burst into tears and leaned against Jasper for support. He brought his arms around her tightly whispering his apologies over and over again. I looked away quickly, giving him some bit of privacy.

I walked out to the backyard, and felt Peter and Char follow me. We all stood quietly out on the deck for two days without moving. No words were needed. It was over. It was over, and even now, we were keeping our eyes peeled for whatever was coming next. Day, night, sunset, sunrise… we stood vigil.

It wasn't until a car came speeding up the Cullen driveway that I moved from my position. I turned on my heel and headed back into the house to wait for my mate. Peter and Charlotte did not follow. Everyone else was upstairs, I assumed to give me some privacy. I appreciated it. I had no idea how this was going to go. It had been just hours short of two weeks since I had last seen Aro, and I could not help but feel nervous. I just prayed that he still considered himself mine. I knew that I still was, and always would be, his.

* * *

**A.N.: Finally! Ugh... I am so sorry. Really, I am. I haven't updated in months! Yikes! Well, I am back. I hope that this chapter was not a let down. So, the South is destroyed, and the Whitlocks all return just as undead as they were when they'd left. I am sure you noticed how Carlisle was a bit OOC. It was done on purpose, and we have not seen the last of him. We haven't seen the last od the WHitlocks either, but all that will come later.  
Next chapter: Aro and Isabella's reunion.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Acceptable Options

I heard the car door open, and I recognized the sound of Aro's footsteps. I began moving forward without thought. I opened the front door of the Cullen house to see him down the driveway. He stopped when he saw me standing there on the front porch. I was surprised to see that he was alone. He rarely left Volterra to begin with. I was shocked to see that he had gone around the world on his own. That was the least of my concerns though.

"Isabella." His voice was a whisper, carried forth on the wind just as it switched direction, making it sound twisted and mystical. My feet moved forward a couple meters without my permission. I stopped my steps, fearful of the strength of the draw that his voice seemed to possess. He spoke again, and his voice was no louder and no more forceful than before. Like before though, just my name on his lips seemed to pull me to him as if by the sound of that sweet tone alone. "Isabella."

"Aro." His name tumbled off my tongue, different from mine on his lips, and it was not spoken in a whisper. I said his name at a normal volume, in a conversational tone. I was shocked by the coldness and distance that I had attached to his name. His eyes darkened slightly, and his lips pursed. Without further ado, he came forward. His stride was sure, and his head was held high. He did not slow, and he did not come to a stop until he stood directly in front of me.

He stared down at me for an immeasurable amount of time without saying a word. I was unsure of what I should do, or if I should do anything. His next move was so quick that I did not even see him move. One moment I stood still, struggling to keep my gaze from falling from him, and in the next his left arm was wrapped securely around my waist as his right hand cradled the back of my head and his lips were pressed to my own. I gasped, lost in shock and pleasure at his unexpected touch. He did not ask for entrance, but he instead took my gasp as opportunity to claim my mouth completely. I was swimming in an endless ocean of emotion. I could not distinguish confusion from joy, anger from surprise, or sadness from lust. In that moment, my shield fell from me completely, and I began to shake in my attempt to cry. Using all my strength, I lifted my arms and tangled my fingers in Aro's obsidian hair. As I wept tearlessly, I kissed him back with everything I had in me.

I knew when Aro had seen my every thought and memory from the last two weeks because he began to dry sob with me. I could not find the strength within me with which to do anything about his grief. I hardly had the rightness of mind to recognize it as such.

I do not know how long the two of us stood there clinging to each other, kissing wordlessly, but I did know that I would not be able to bear being parted from him for a while. For once, I did not worry about what came next. I did not worry about when I would have to face the fact that the Romanians were preparing to wage war, I did not worry about the coming separation from the rest of the Whitlock Coven, and I especially did not worry about facing Sulpica when I eventually returned to Volterra. I just let myself bask in the comfort that my mate was offering me. The kind of fire that Aro created within me was far from the ones I had helped set in the South. I allowed his kiss to momentarily erase the images from my head.

.:!*!:.

"I am headed back to Italy." I had announced to everyone once I had let them know that it was okay for them to come down again. Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Alice had approached me first. Alice had hugged me silently, and I knew that she had forgiven me for taking her mate back to the South. She even smiled at me once before walking back upstairs. Emmett had given me a fist-bump and promised to visit me soon. Rosalie was kind, but formal. It was distant but comfortable. She confirmed that she would come with Emmett to visit in the foreseeable future. Esme embraced me and told me that it was good to see me, and she promised to come to Italy some time as well.

My goodbye to Carlisle was strange. He walked up and gave me a very fatherly hug before speaking. "Do not just call Jasper when the war with the Romanians begins, alright? I should like to fight for you when the time comes."

"Very well." I agreed, surprised that he would volunteer himself for such violence. Regardless, I would be glad to have him at my back. "I will make sure you are contacted."

It was hard saying goodbye to the Whitlocks, so I didn't. The four of us stood there, looking back and forth at one another, saying nothing. We didn't really need to, I suppose. It was known that I would go to Volterra, Jasper would stay with the Cullens, and Peter and Charlotte would go wandering off as nomads. It was also known that when the need to fight arose, that we would all be there. Without a word, I nodded to Peter and Char before letting Jasper get a good strong wave of my emotional climate. They all nodded in return, and that was the end of it.  
_  
_Now, I was sitting on the private jet headed back to Italy trying to stay still and appear calm. Perhaps it was Aro's silence since our reunion that had made me so apprehensive. I knew the inquisition was coming. I was leaning on his shoulder with my eyes closed when he finally spoke.

"I know that you saw my memories from the war where my brothers and I took control of the vampire world. Our uprising came as a surprise to many vampires. They were too busy watching Caesar cross the Rubicon. They hadn't been paying enough attention to their own politics. No one really even saw us coming. We were at the figurative gates before even Vlad or Stefan knew we were there."Aro commented, obviously lost in his own contemplative whisper. I turned my head just enough to watch his expression as he spoke. "We had thought it would be an easy win since we had not been attacked or had scouts sent for us. We thought we had the element of surprise. We were wrong. The fighting was intense, and watching so many of my friends die, seeing the colored smoke lift up towards the sky, and knowing that even if we somehow won this battle that life would never be the same was terrifying. I might have wanted secrecy for our kind, and I may have always longed for power, but it was not until that moment that I realized I did not want to be king. It wasn't until my lungs were full of the ashes of over half of my coven that I knew the monster, and it was then that I saw what I could and would do for something I thought I wanted. In some strange way, that was the true birth of the Volturi. Even after all I had already done in the name of my own crest, I feel as if it did not even exist until that moment… until the black hole inside of me accepted the crest as his own as well."

"What are you saying?" I asked in a whisper, although I already had an inkling. Could it be true? Could Aro really know what it was that I had gone through, the inner battle that I would fight forever now?

"Like you, I do not understand the monster. How could I? However, I do know him. I have felt him many times in the last couple thousand years. There is no end to the struggle against the demons, and every piece of violence that I have seen since the monster within me came to be has only added to his power." Aro admitted. He tilted his head to look down on me with a slight smile. "It matters not though, my beautiful Queen. All the darkness in the world could not take me, and you are even stronger than I. Do not doubt yourself, Isabella. You shall be fine. We both shall be."

"Master Aro, we are preparing to land." I heard Corin say over the speakers. We were silent as we landed and got in the car that had been sent for us. I used the time heading back to the castle to take in what Aro had just told me and to prepare myself for what was to come. Sadly, the ride wasn't half as long as I'd have liked it to be, but at the same time, I was relieved to be home.

Aro and I entered the castle side by side. When we were about to reach the throne room, I automatically fell back to flank him. He pushed the doors open, and Caius stood, looking angry. I felt my eyes harden, and I appraised him. He was not in a fighting stance though, so I was able to relax minutely.  
"Where in hell were you?!" Caius shouted.

"I went to pick up Isabella, brother." Aro answered easily.

"Alone. You went to get her alone. Did you momentarily lose your mind? Anyone could have found you out alone and taken advantage of that. You might be an ancient, but none of us are invincible. We have enemies, and anyone could have just-"

"I am sorry." Aro whispered, interrupting him. I sat watching their interaction in question. "Her voice was pained when she called me. I forgot myself, Caius. I won't let it happen again. I am sorry."

I watched as the fire went out of Caius's eyes, and his muscles relaxed. After a moment, he nodded and sat back down. I wasn't given the opportunity to think on the interaction between the two before Marcus spoke.

"I told Caius of your bond to Isabella the second you were discovered to have left, Aro. Welcome back, Isabella. It is good to have you here again." Marcus said sincerely, and I nodded in return.

"It is good to be back." I answered truthfully. "I do have some bad news though."

"Go ahead." Marcus replied.

"The Romanians were indeed involved with the escalation of activity in the South. They had teamed up with two of the older Warlords. The Warlords are dead, but Vladimir and Stefan were gone days before we arrived where they had stationed themselves. They evacuated when they heard of our coming. It is unknown whether or not they know the Volturi were involved or whether they believe the story that we used. If they simply believe that Jasper was reclaiming his Empire, we have some time to plan an attack. If they know that the Volturi was behind it, we have an even bigger problem."

"If they know we were behind it, they would attack sooner rather than later to try and catch us while we regroup. We do not even know of their strength."Caius put in. Marcus nodded in agreement.

"The fact that we will have very little time to send out any scouts, if we even have time at all, is most likely our largest problem. We cannot win a fight we know nothing about." Marcus added.

"You handle our intelligence dealings, Aro. What would be the best point of action?" Caius asked, turning his attention to where we stood. Aro grabbed my hand and pulled me up on the platform with him. When he sat on his throne, he moved me to sit on the arm of it next to him.

"We may have an even bigger problem. The Saava Clan was our contact in that area, and now that we have wiped them out for treason, the Romanians will think we are onto them. Now not only have we killed the Saavas, but the South is gone. Even if they do not know of our involvement, they are sure to suspect it. I know that at least Vladimir is not ignorant when it comes to warfare." Aro replied, sighing. I frowned. None of this was sounding good. We were in a tight spot. I suddenly got an idea.

"Aro, what if we use Afton?" I suggested, knowing from Aro's thoughts that he was a double agent. I hoped Aro wouldn't be upset for making it obvious that I knew so much in front of his brothers. "We can feed them false information to hold them off just long enough. Afton is good at what he does. He might even be able to convince them that he will feed us false information as well to 'give them time to prepare'. It might be enough."

"Yes. Why don't you go talk to him privately and find out how much of it he feels he will be able to pull off." Aro said, thankfully not angry with me. He took my hand to let me have some of his gift. "Read his mind and find out how he plans to do it before you return."

I nodded and stood up. Nodding to Marcus and Caius, I left the room and headed in the direction of Afton and Chelsea's room.

When I arrived, I knocked once. Chelsea answered, looking surprised to see me.

"What can I do for you, Leading General?" She asked, stepping aside and sweeping her arm inward to invite me in. I nodded and entered, waiting for the door to close before answering.

"I need to speak to your mate. Is Afton here?" I questioned. She nodded, flitting into the bedchambers. She did not reemerge, but Afton entered the room a second after his mate had disappeared to get him.

"How can I assist you?" Afton asked formally, coming to a stop two feet from me.

"There is no way to put this lightly, and we don't exactly have time for that anyway. Plainly said, war with the Romanians is imminent. If you think you can do it, Aro would ask you to go to Siberia and feed them false information. If you believe you can convince them that you will misinform us as well, that would be ideal. We need more time to prepare for battle, and we need information: numbers, talents, mated pairs, etc. They are sure to already suspect that we are onto their increased movements, and it is very possible that they could know even more. Are you up for this?" I said, laying out the entire situation for him in as little words as possible. Afton simply raised his brow.

"You are quite blunt with me." He commented before seeming to think on it for a moment. He suddenly nodded and extended his hand to me. "I will do this."

"Wonderful." I replied, taking his hand and using Aro's gift on him to see his plans. He was going to pretend to escape from the Volturi and take Chelsea with him to convince them. Seeing his thoughts, I couldn't help but feel confident in his idea. I decided to give Afton my one thought on his plan. "Make sure you tell Chelsea exactly what your plans are. She will be frightened enough going behind enemy lines. She doesn't need to think you are a traitor on top of that."

"Aro told me to never tell her, to not tell anyone."Afton replied, eyes wide, and his thoughts betrayed him. He was even surprised that Aro had told me that he was a double agent.

"He told you to never tell anyone for good reason, but your mate deserves to know that she is being used. We both know that she will do what you ask of her." I assured, and then I turned to walk out the door. "I will take the fall from Aro for her knowledge if it comes to that. Good luck, Afton."

Without another word, I headed back to the throne room. The three kings were still there, so I went directly to Aro and offered him my hand. He took it, and I moved my shield aside to let him see everything that had transpired.

"It was a good call, having him tell Chelsea. We don't need her ruining the operation. Afton will do a fine job." Aro commented, turning to Caius. "What's the next point of action?"

"We are in desperate need of allies willing to fight. Our defenses are also lacking. We have let our guard down over the centuries." Caius replied, being the strategies expert of the three. "Marcus, do you any idea who would be willing to fight with us?"

Marcus closed his eyes and leaned back. He was quiet for a considerably long time. After a good hour, he opened his eyes and nodded."The Whitlocks and Carlisle will come at Isabella's call. The rest of the Cullen's will follow their coven leader. Eleazar's tie to Aro is still strong, so he will come when requested. The rest of Tanya's coven will come as well. The Amazon and Ævarsson covens will come at my request, and the Kyoto, Finnish, and Orlando covens will come at Caius's call. The Egyptian coven will come for Athenodora. Carlisle also has many ties to obscure covens and nomads. It seems that allies will not be hard to find."

"That is a blessing." Aro sighed, turning to Caius."Should we begin contacting our allies now, or would it be best to wait until we receive news from Afton?"

"There is no time to wait, but we must do this quietly. If the Romanians catch wind of a bunch of covens coming to Volterra suddenly, they are sure to move before we can group."

"What if we don't try to hide it?" I said, suddenly coming up with an idea.

"What are you getting at, Isabella?" Caius asked, watching me closely.

"Say we throw an exclusive ball where only the closest friends of the Volturi are invited. Then, they would all have an excuse for coming here and we wouldn't have to worry about the Romanians finding out." I explained, waiting for their reactions.

"That is actually a really good idea." Caius admitted, nodding to me shortly before continuing. "Yes. Let's use the pretense of a ball to keep the Romanians from knowing out true plans. It might even help towards convincing them that we are not onto their own plans. They will probably find it hard to believe we know about the upcoming war if we are still throwing parties."

"The Whitlocks will still have to sneak here if we want to keep the 'Whitlock Empire' story alive." Marcus said. I nodded.

"That won't be a problem. I will let them know to stay under the radar when I contact them." I assured.

"Let's get to it then. Isabella, the guard will need to be briefed before you contact Carlisle and Jasper." Aro said, giving me an lingering look as he got to his feet. I nodded, and we headed to our separate parts of the castle. Even with a plan in place, I couldn't help but feel worried. There was just so much to lose, too much hanging in the balance. The very future of the world was riding on this war. It meant everything. We **_had_** to win. There were no other acceptable options.

* * *

**A/N: I know! I am taking FOREVER. I am so sorry for that. I never leave stories unfinished. I will get it done. I must warn you guys though. Come April 22nd, my life is going to get even more hectic. While I am going to try to get out another chapter faster than I have been doing, I am not going to promise anything because the odds are against me. Thank you guys all SO much for your continued support. Every review, story/author favorite, and story/author alert is very cherished. =D  
Next chapter: The Romanians tell their side of the story.**


End file.
